


The Chef

by linguisticallycunning



Series: Moving the Feast [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Janeway as writer, Seven can cook, Uber, Vacation, current time, food writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguisticallycunning/pseuds/linguisticallycunning
Summary: Picking up at the end of The Critic, this is the continuing story of Katerina, the critic, and Anna, the chef. Now that they’ve gotten together, can our two career driven ladies manage to make it work? Will they make it to and through their first vacation?This is the second part of a series. For optimal reading, please check out The Critic first.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Moving the Feast [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997899
Comments: 111
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who have asked for me to continue the story begun in The Critic. I truly appreciate the encouragement and even the nagging!

There is a special pleasure that is found in simplicity when executed perfectly. Elevating something basic takes skill and that skill can only be borne of endless practice. Anna Henderson had spent long years in practice. She took her apprenticeships seriously and she spent her young life in pursuit of every traditional cooking technique in the world. By twenty-nine she had found herself weary of the nomad’s life and it was then she decided she needed a home for her own food.

Anna had lost her parents at the ripe age of six. They were in a car crash and Anna had been in the backseat, strapped in her big girl car seat. She didn’t remember much of the crash thankfully. She had somehow been thrown clear of the wreckage though no one was ever sure how it had happened. The first EMTs on the scene were dumbfounded but lost little time in wonder. Anna had suffered some scrapes and bruises but was physically intact. Emotionally she’d shut down.

In the end, she came to live with her mother’s sister, Aunt Erica, as she would come to be called. Erica had no other children, nor a husband. She did have have rolling green dairy farm in eastern Pennsylvania. Anna grew up amid the Guernseys and the Jerseys, every bit a little farm girl. Her early life trauma had been ameliorated, though not entirely. She felt herself lacking with uncommon frequency though Erica did her best to be a surrogate.

Erica Jensen had inherited the same striking looks as her sister had granted Anna. For all intents, they often passed as mother and daughter. But where Anna was blue eyed and very blonde, Erica had soft brown eyes. Her hair was a darker blonde than her niece’s but they possessed the same high cheekbones, the same swan-like neck. Erica was on the shorter side, just barely standing five feet six inches in her boots. It gave her a slightly stocky look, her noticeable muscles hard from years of farm-work.

It was Erica that first noticed Anna’s gift for food. Even as a little kid, Anna was drawn to the kitchen and Erica was more than happy to let her bug the cook, Clarissa, though to call Clarissa Erica’s cook was a misnomer. Clarissa was married to Erica’s foreman, Bobby. As Erica worked the farm, she employed Clarissa to feed her and the rest of the crew. Depending on the season, there might be as many as a dozen hands kicking around but Clarissa was always up for the challenge. She cooked southern, mostly soul food, but really it was whatever ever they had on hand. She was a big believer in knowing where your food comes from and she imbued all these lessons into little Anna. It was Clarissa that taught Anna to respect her ingredients and to respect them, you had to get to know them. Anna tended the chickens and eventually grew to feed the cows and horses as well. When she was ten, she watched in horror as Clarissa killed a chicken right in front of her. She was even more horrified when Clarissa made her pick each and every feather. It was a lesson Clarissa never repeated and one Anna would never forget.

By the time Anna was thirteen, she was giving Clarissa a run for her money in the baking department. The kid had a gift for pastry and had already won several blue ribbons for her nascent efforts. It became abundantly clear to both Erica and Clarissa that Anna’s path forward was one that lead to other kitchens. This meant that among other things, Anna had to learn French as it’s pretty hard to understand the instructors of le Cordon Bleu without it. Anna took to new languages as easily as she’d taken to cooking. By the time she’d graduated high school she was fluent in both French and Spanish and could read enough Latin to catch most of Catullus’ dirty jokes. When she bid goodbye to her Aunt it was with a great sorrow. That was many years ago now.

Since leaving home, Anna had wandered and worked, worked and wandered. Once she settled into her own place, she worked and worked. She’d never had much use for a social life. In her few attempts, she’d only been bitterly disappointed, both in herself as well as the nature of humanity. It was only since opening the restaurant that she began to feel that want of connection. Where it had only been a person or two in the past, suddenly Anna had a crew of compatriots, her staff, many of whom were culled from Anna’s past lives. Through them, Anna began to share of herself from time to time. It was a massive step for her and this new found camaraderie only served to make her work harder.

Its a rare chef that also loves to also bake and that was Anna, through and through. She built a space into her restaurant that served as a bakery, selling bread and brioche wholesale. Anna could be found there at odd, off hours, often fooling with a new pastry creation. Truth be told, baking was really her first love in the kitchen. Her sweet tooth aided and abetted her efforts. Her years in France hadn’t hurt either. It was there she honed her patisserie skills becoming skilled in everything but icing a gateau. That was the one skill seemingly beyond her. Somewhere in that process her patience always gave out which ended in one of two ways. The first was usually ganache which covered a number of sins. Otherwise, it just looked like a child had gotten hold of the spatula.

The Golden Rose occupied all of Anna’s time. She lived her work and up until very recently, that hadn’t been an issue. The advent of Katerina had changed things some. Previous to meeting Kat, Anna had never taken a real vacation and since opening the restaurant, she’d only taken off a scattering of days. So when Katerina announced that she was taking her away for two weeks it was a terrifying prospect to Anna. Coupled with the desire to be alone with Kat for two weeks on end, Anna found herself dumbstruck for a too long minute. She had accepted of course. That was a few weeks ago. Now she was set to leave the day after tomorrow and the real panic had taken hold. Anna had made most of the arrangements already and Marcel was more than capable of taking the reins for a little while. Still Anna felt apprehensive and set to going over the upcoming menus for the umpteenth time.

*************************

Katerina had been sitting on her balcony overlooking Central Park missing Anna. It was nearly midsummer and the green treetops stretched into green grass into the edge of playing fields, too far below to hear the raucous cries of a lopsided little league game nearing its conclusion. It was unusual, if not impossible, for Kat to remember a time she was still in the city after Memorial Day. For years she’d had a place in Southampton and she had thoroughly enjoyed riling her rich and often famous neighbors. She had loved the beach there as well, especially the stretch around Montauk. But the trendiness got to her and the spread had just begun. So about ten years ago, she pulled out and sold, making a pretty neat profit in the process. That was one thing she could say about the benefit of being trendy, it certainly drove prices sky high.

On a whim, she’d visited Maine the following summer. There was a small restaurant on the south end of the coast that was making its own waves. The restaurant was in Ogunquit and as soon as Katerina made the turn off Route One, she fell in love. She bought a house there only weeks later. It was a sprawling Cape, almost on top of the smooth waters of the Bay of Maine. It quickly became her favorite place to be, not hurt at all by the fact she’d written quite a favorable review and with it became the new local celebrity. But this was Maine after all, and even her fame brought her markedly little attention. For that Katerina was eminently grateful for as bold as she was in her pen strokes, she was far more subdued in her real life. She tended to crave solitude and the remoteness of Maine gave her precision control over her visitors. It just wasn’t someplace you landed by accident.

Thoughts of vacation swirled in Katerina’s Friday afternoon respite and she decided not to wait until tomorrow to meet Anna. Instead she had her car brought up. She kept a full array of clothes at her summer house so packing was not an issue. She merely grabbed her overnight bag for her essentials for the weekend. She had already filed her article for the month and brought only two journals along with her laptop. She would surprise Anna tonight and they could be off as soon as Anna finished work, either tomorrow night or Sunday. Kat wanted to be flexible and had become quite aware that Anna was an even greater workaholic than she was. There was a slight doubt that nagged through the late afternoon traffic. Kat didn’t want to believe Anna might still turn her down but the voice in her head chipped away at her resolve.

*************************

Anna hadn’t stopped laughing once Katerina told her where they were heading. It took nearly twenty minutes for her to calm herself enough to explain to the stricken faced Katerina. It turned out that Anna had also lived in Maine but for just one summer. She was the oyster girl, among other things, at the very place Katerina had reviewed. Of course it was several years after that first trip of Katerina’s. And it was entirely probable that Anna had cooked for her that summer. Anna did have to fess up that she had a (rare) torrid affair that season and the details of that job was blurry at best.

This had all tumbled out late Friday night. Katerina had arrived at the Golden Rose just after nine. The sun had just barely set over the long bend of the river. The sky hung between the amber upstroke of the suns final rays and the heavy wash of Prussian blue beginning to cast the night in silhouette. Katerina sipped at her chilled glass of burgundy at one of the outdoor tables. Normally Katerina disdained fine dining al fresco but Anna’s set up had won her over.

Six tables were arranged around the flagstone patio. An arch of trellis work stretched over the width of a patio supporting a bower of twisting grapevines. Through their gaps, the night sky appeared in fractured swaths, littered with bright white clusters of stars. This was a view from far outside the city lights. The only bustle here came from a pair of owls just waking for the night. Katerina listened to their soft hoots before her eyes were drawn to the sound of footfall behind her.

Service had just ended officially and Anna carried the two plates outside herself. The evenings guests were nearly gone and she could finally take moment to enjoy the beautiful night. The sight of Katerina made her heart skip a beat. This was an unscheduled appearance and Anna felt almost giddy. She’d just left Katerina in the fetid city only days before, this being apart had proved harder than Anna could really believe. Her thoughts wandered to Kat constantly, they hinted and stormed and were generally uncontrollably rampant. While this was not entirely unpleasant, it was impractical. From the look on Katerina’s face upon seeing her, Anna knew she felt the same. It was so strange and fast that neither of them could really explain their connection. The one thing that they agreed on was that life was much better when they were in the same place.

“I thought I was hallucinating when Marcel told me you were here,” Anna said smiling as she put the plates on the table. She leaned in and gave Katerina a quick peck on the lips. Her chef’s jacket hung open and Katerina smiled spying the battered t-shirt no longer hidden beneath. It was an old Yankees tee, one that she had left behind.

“I thought I’d surprise you, darling,” Katerina purred as Anna took a seat on the high-backed wooden bench. She then reached for the ice bucket and the empty glass beside it. Anna filled Katerina’s glass first before tipping the rest into her own goblet. Then she raised her glass in a toast.

“To a beautiful evening.”

Their glasses clinked as their eyes met once more. Slowly they remembered the plates before them and Anna’s stomach grumbled in anticipation. Katerina’s plate had been this week’s seasonal entree, a take on a Lebanese dish involving just picked yellow squash that had been hollowed and stuffed with a mixture of spring lamb and seasoned rice. The delicate slices loosely resembled sushi and lay upon a rough chopped salad and a cooling sauce of lemon, cucumber, and yogurt. Anna’s own plate was comprised of the more rustic and traditional shish-kabobs, her own mix of local beef and poultry, the vegetables all their own. The pita that accompanied both plates had been made by Anna that morning. It was served with a mixture of dips, hummus and baba ganouj plus a hearty dollop of lebneh. That plate had proceeded Anna to the table and she could see Katerina had tucked into while she’d waited.

“To the beautiful food,” Katerina replied. “You’ve out done yourself with the bread alone.”

Anna blushed at the compliment, her mouth too full to reply.

“And I see from the menu you made the pies this time as well. I hoped you saved me some.”

“Of course I did. They haven’t gotten easier though. I’d almost rather take on phyllo again.”

“With pastry as light as yours, I wouldn’t bother. I was wondering if you’d ever considered making an amuse bouche employing those wonderful dips? I would love to see that,” Katerina said almost teasingly. Anna’s eyes twinkled up to her’s as she considered the possibility.

“I‘ll think about it,” Anna flirted pressing her knee against the bare skin of Kat’s thigh. She suddenly wished they were back at her house or at least that she’d thought to shed her work clothes.

They wanted to speak more but the hunger overtook them. Anna hadn’t eaten since lunch and Katerina had eaten mostly only yogurt, granola, and coffee in the days since she’d last seen Anna. She was ravenous, even helping Anna to finish off her plate.

“That was divine,” Kat said, placing her napkin over the empty plate. “Could do with a little more wine though. It’s such a lovely night.”

“I agree. And I have a lovely, dry rose chilling in my fridge at home. Interested?”

Katerina snaked her arm around Anna’s neck and pulled her into a slow, deep kiss. When they finally broke apart, Anna was breathless.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she breathed finally before reaching to bus away the empty plates.

Katerina rose as well and followed Anna, carrying the remaining glasses back to the kitchen.

Only Marcel and a girl Katerina had not met before remained. Anna thanked them for the night and for closing up. Then she grabbed a bag from the reach-in with one hand and Kat’s hand with her other before walking out into the summer night.

*************************

It took little time to get to Anna’s house and even less time for Anna to divest Kat of the thin, white cotton, sundress and gladiator sandals. In fact, they did not make it much past the front door, the couch was nearly too far for their frantic actions. Kat tugged and pulled at Anna’s remaining work clothes and they rolled onto the floor in their struggle. The shock of the impact brought them momentarily to their senses and Kat couldn’t quite suppress the giggle that bubbled to her lips. Anna pulled herself up, half dressed and laughing as well. She realized with a start that she hadn’t even managed to close the front door. She stood up, pulling Kat with her and stepped out of her pants as she moved to close the door with a heavy thud.

Before Anna could get distracted, Kat was upon her again, pushing Anna back against the now closed door with a throaty and determined kiss. She let her hands roam freely over Anna’s long, smooth curves, loosing the last constraints of Anna’s bra as she went. Kat’s mouth flew to Anna’s beautiful breasts as her fingers sank still lower, ducking past the soft elastic of Anna’s cotton boy shorts. Anna was dripping already and Kat moaned into the soft flesh of Anna’s chest. She spread Anna’s legs wider still as her fingers slid inside. Kat marveled Anna’s velvety smoothness and was so distracted by it, she missed Anna’s long arm snaking between her own legs.

The thoughts, any conscious thread, unraveled at the mutual chaos of their hands and mouths. Welted bruises would raise against Anna’s broad back as they pushed against the carved oak for greater leverage. For one long second their eyes met before the waves of orgasm knocked them senseless and sliding to the ground.

“Christ, girl, you make me act like a teenager,” Kat rasped when she could finally speak again. They were still splayed on the floor of the hallway, half dressed, damp, and dizzy.

All Anna could do was giggle in response before pulling herself back up to her feet. Her legs shook as her pants fell to the floor. She reached down, not for the pants, but to help Kat to her feet. She merely stepped out of her pants leaving them where they pooled on the floor. Instead, she picked up Katerina, and swept the smaller woman right off her bare feet.

Kat could feel the ripple of Anna’s biceps beneath her and she felt her breath catch. She looked up into Anna’s smiling eyes and felt her voice leave her completely. Never before had she been as awestruck by another human being. The great writer had no amount of words to describe the pull of her being towards Anna. The smoldering look Anna gave Kat in response brooked no argument. Before Kat realized it, they were tumbling around each other in Anna’s unmade bed.

“You still want that wine,” Anna gasped as they fell apart, momentarily sated.

“At this rate, you’re going to have to feed us again! Oh my good lord, I don’t think I can move,” Kat’s voice was thick and a little unsteady. For the first time in years she had a craving for a cigarette.

“You’re going to have to move a little, if you do want food,” Anna replied, ever logical. It was true Kat was twisted around Anna’s limbs and though she was slighter, she still managed to have the lanky blonde pinned.

“I don’t know, I think I’d rather stay right here,” Kat purred, her left hand slowly dropping between Anna’s legs once more. Her fingers made just the lightest contact against the juncture of Anna’s legs. “I think I might just fall asleep just like this.” For effect, Kat batted her eyes before closing them tightly and faking an exaggerated, cartoonish, snore.

She took it too far she realized too late as Anna began to laugh, the chuckle erupting into a full, unchecked cackle. The force of it was enough to upset Kat’s fragile balance and she toppled over Anna, somehow entangling them still further. She was laughing too by now as she fought with the bedsheet trapping her right leg.

It was nearly two, Anna realized as she began to right herself. She looked at Kat’s flushed face amid the tangle of sheets and pillows. She hated to leave it, even for a minute. It was a massive thought for her. She’d always prided herself on her ability to separate, be stoic, keep her distance. These last weeks, hell it was months now she realized with a gulp of air, she’d been anything but stoic. Kat had found a way through the impenetrable fortress that once hid Anna ensconced safely in the keep.

She must have stood there longer than she realized because when she looked back down at Kat, she’d dozed off to sleep. Anna was caught between wanting food and just climbing back in bed. She split the difference and wandered nakedly into the other room. She locked the outside door and turned off the scant lights they’d managed in their furious entrance. Then she turned on the cold water tap and filled a glass before padding quietly back to the bedroom. Kat hadn’t moved and only let out a soft series of murmurs as Anna slid between the sheets right next to her. Anna took a long gulp of icy water before placing the glass on the side table and switching off the light. Then she slid further down the bed wrapping herself carefully around Kat’s sleeping form.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!
> 
> Taking a mini break from the Picard story because these two ladies needed some attention.

Saturday morning dawned with a sticky sigh. The heat that had invaded had hardly abated overnight. The air was soggy and steamy and it was not even seven a.m. Anna winced at the light trickling around the edges of the curtains. Kat slept on, her face pressed against Anna’s shoulder. It was chilly in the bedroom thanks to the tiny window unit cranked to high. The house was too old to support central air but the little box sufficed for sleeping. The rest of the house was cooled by a system of fans. As it fell in the shade, the fans helped some. Not much took the edge off the hot breath of high summer.

Anna yawned and shifted slightly, pulling the twisted sheet back around them, determined to not really wake up yet. She did have to work tonight but tomorrow they would be off on vacation. She wasn’t nearly prepared to be gone that long but the thought still thrilled her. Her mind wandered down a sleepy path of beach roses and Katerina in a swimsuit. That was pleasant enough to cause her to drift off and it was nearly ten when she opened her eyes with a start. She was alone in the bed but the sheets were still warm in the space beside her. The groan of the pipes reached Anna’s ears allowing her to deduce, even in this half-awake state, that Kat was awake.

Her nose picked up the scent of coffee even through closed door. It was enough to drive her to her feet. The chilly air prickled her skin and she reached for her blue robe, tying it quickly around her waist. It wasn’t much of a robe. Or it didn’t cover much as it stopped about mid-thigh. The slinky silk moved of its own volition, shifting with Anna’s every movement. Anna didn’t notice the robe’s scarcity as she was quickly ensconced in the steamy kitchen.

The water cut off with a lurching thump that scared Fritz the cat. He made a beeline for Anna once he spied her and quickly began the sugar-cat dance of the kibble. She conceded as she pulled out two mugs for the just finished coffee. Placing the mugs on the counter, Anna bent down, snagging the cat’s two bowls. She filled one with fresh water and the other with kibble, bending once more to place them back on the floor.

A low wolf whistle sounded from behind Anna and startled her upright. She felt her already flushed cheeks grow warmer still as her eyes fell on the dripping image of Katerina clad only in a bath towel. Anna gaped not knowing or caring that her own robe had loosened precariously.

Katerina gaped back, the whistle frozen on her lips. For a long moment they just stared at one another, the only sound was the crunch of kitty kibble at their feet. Anna moved without a thought, catching Kat off guard with a kiss as sexy as it was awkward. The towel had lost its grip and the robe was wavering. They broke apart and Kat held the towel almost in place.

“Good morning to you too,” Kat’s voice was gravelly. “I’m going to get dressed,” she added cautiously taking a step towards the chilly bedroom.

For a moment Anna hesitated, looking at the clock and back to the full coffee pot. She _should_ get on with the day. But temptation won out and she practically leapt after Kat. They tumbled together onto the unmade bed, a tangle of sheets, damp skin, and wet terry cloth.

When they finally peeled themselves apart, it was Anna’s turn to shower. Kat had offered to assist but Anna desperately needed to clear her head before going to work. Kat was great for the clearing part but her efforts swept away all thought and a fair amount of energy. Wonderful and pleasurable it might be but Anna had at least sixty reservations on the night. That was last she checked. It could have easily doubled since yesterday morning. So she needed to cool her jets, if only for a few hours.

Katerina just overwhelmed her completely. Being with her was not like anything else Anna had ever known. There was a connection between them and it ran dangerously deep. But just because it existed, it was not safe. Being with Kat possessed an air of danger, they still knew so little of each other really. It could disintegrate in a heartbeat but so far it had only done the opposite. In the short months since they’d begun, they were finally getting to know each other more. They were still clearly leaping for the bed but they had managed some real conversations too. Most of those were over the phone in the middle of the night.

Now the prospect of two weeks alone loomed large in Anna’s mind’s eye. While she was looking forward to it, she wondered how they’d adapt. The few clashes they’d had to date were quickfire, both fierce and fiercely ended. But two weeks was a long time for two people both of whom were accustomed to living alone. Anna wrapped a mauve covered towel around her still dripping hair. She pulled her robe back on, holding it closed with one hand as she stepped out of the steamy bathroom. Katerina was nowhere to be seen though Anna noticed that only one mug remained next to the coffee pot.

Hurriedly Anna began to get dressed. She had just enough time left to have some coffee with Kat before heading off to work. There was still a fair amount of prep for the next two weeks. It could prove to be a real test for Marcel, her number one sous chef. He was capable but not really the management type. Authority did not come easily for him. Marie would be there as well and Anna trusted her to manage Marcel, only neither Marie nor Marcel was apprised of that. Marie might have had a clue. The stout French-Canadian woman was Anna’s head baker. She was dependable and austere. She also seemed to never sleep.

Marcel, being Parisian born, tried to be a snot to Marie when she began over two years ago now. She put him in his place without breaking a sweat. It was a sight to see really. They would be fine without Anna for two weeks. That’s what she kept telling herself.

Anna pulled on a clean t-shirt over her bra. She had put on shorts even though she’d have to change again before she started cooking. As hot as it would get in the kitchen, Anna was a touch too clumsy to cook in such short cut-offs. They all wore checks in the kitchen anyway. It was just safer all around. Moving faster, she toweled her hair dry before stepping back into the heat of the kitchen. There she filled her mug before going out to the porch in search of Kat.

The shorts drew another wolf whistle and Anna couldn’t help but smirk. Kat was seated on the swing at the end of the porch. She slid to one side to make room for Anna. Thankfully the cut-offs were not as short as they appeared on Anna’s long legs and so the threat of splinters from the wooden swing were minimal. Kat was clad in a sundress, all gauzy and formless. Kat certainly gave it an appealing form that Anna continued to appreciate until she was sitting next to her. She leaned over then and quickly kissed Kat on the lips, careful not to spill her coffee.

Anna took a long sip and tried to think but the sight of Kat was muddying her brain. She went to so far as to actually shake her head but even that failed. Kat had given her the strangest, cutest look in response. As much as she wanted to stay on this far too warm porch, that was not what her day was. Instead, Anna stood up and moved to leaning against the railing. It gave her a better view of Kat without that intoxicating closeness.

Kat had noticed the tension stretched across Anna’s eyes. It hadn’t been there earlier and she wondered what had changed in the last twenty minutes.

“You OK?” Kat hedged, unaccustomed to this feeling of uncertainty. It happened a lot when it came to Anna. All Kat’s previous experience dealing with men had proved immediately useless in dealing with women, especially Anna. In Anna she’d met her match, she was as stubborn as Kat was, especially when it came to her own expectations.

“I’m fine,” Anna replied as she tried to refocus her eyes away from Kat’s neckline. “Just a lot of work stuff to finish. And of course packing.” Anna fought to keep her tone light but it was still a little strained.

“Well, we are just going to my house. It’s not like we have a reservation. We could go up Monday if it’s easier,” it was the least Kat could do she reasoned but the look of relief on Anna’s face said otherwise.

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s vacation. I know it’s an odd concept but trust me, it’s better when you’re not stressed about it,” Kat’s tone was indescribably soft as it wrapped around Anna’s frayed nerves.

“Well, that would help. I still have to work tonight,” Anna half-pouted, for the first time she actually felt a little sad at the prospect of cooking. Nothing made her happier than cooking usually but that was before Kat swept into her life.

Katerina smiled back. “I know, I have a chapter to finish anyway. It’ll be done before you’re packing your knives.” The book Kat was working on was crawling forward and she wished she was finished with it.

“So you’re not coming in?” Anna asked before drinking the last of her coffee.

“Well, I thought you’d make it home sooner if I stayed here. Though the prospect of missing your menu tonight—

“It’s the same as last night. I like your plan better. And I don’t have to pack until tomorrow?”

“Why are you asking me?”

“I’m not. Just thinking out loud.”

“Well your train of thought is loud and clear,” Kat smirked before waggling her empty coffee mug in Anna’s direction. “Please,” she added for propriety.

“Yes, yes,” Anna sighed.

“There’s croissants as well, in the bag. Yours are better but these are here,” Kat called after her, her voice sounding small against the vastness of nature all around her.

*************************

There was only one other car in the parking lot of the Golden Rose when Anna pulled into her spot. It was Marie’s battered old Subaru, permanent mud spatter and all. Anna breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn’t realized how nervous she was about leaving. The restaurant had been her entire life for a long time now. Katerina had wormed her way through though and Anna felt caught between the utter excitement of adventure and the terrifying prospect of leaving her baby in someone else’s hands.

Stepping out into the blistering afternoon sun, Anna felt the sweat build and drip as she walked towards the back doors. She was still wearing her short shorts which drew an arch look from Marie on first glance. As she scurried off to change, she had to stifle a smile. There might be something to this vacation thing.

She had to admit it wasn’t just the prospect of going away that had gotten under her skin. Her thirtieth birthday loomed just four days away. June twenty-eighth. Anna wasn’t big on birthdays as they reminded her of her parents. Her Aunt Erica had always tried but as Anna grew older, she found she celebrated less and less. She hadn’t even told Katerina when it was. Anna reasoned that Kat could have found out, it wasn’t exactly secret information, but the subject hadn’t come up between them. Anna had taken it upon herself to look up Kat’s birthday. To be fair, it was before they’d ever met and Anna had googled her to find out more of the most intimidating food writer in the world. Wikipedia hadn’t helped much beyond a barebones bio and a bibliography but her birthday was listed right off. August second. (And she was eleven years older than Anna, a point they had also evaded.)

Marie was swearing in French when Anna returned to the coolness of the bakery. They were in the basement that was air conditioned but not enough for Marie’s current needs. Anna looked over at a hammered slab of half laminated pastry dough. Despite the chilled bench, Anna could see the sheen on the butter and knew it was rapidly growing too warm. Marie was crouched at the control panel still swearing. Usually the incredibly expensive piece of equipment was more of a trouper but it seemed the midsummer heat was seeping into everything.

“It’s a short,” she sighed standing up to meet Anna’s eyes. “Jack will be able to fix it in five minutes but not until Monday.”

“That’s fine,” Anna replied as she was suddenly struck by the fact she wouldn’t be there on Monday. “That’s for next week anyway?” She said eyeing the sweating dough.

“Yes. It’s going back in the walk-in for now. Worst comes to worst I can always work it in there.”

“I hope it doesn’t come to that though with this heat wave,” Anna looked warily at the walk-in freezer.

“It will be ok, ma cherie,” Marie replied. “So are you ready for your trip?”

Anna’s cheeks flushed once more and Marie knew she’d struck the real nerve.

“Yes and no,” Anna evaded. “I think I have everything written out and Marcel should know what to do. You both can reach me once I get up there. But I still feel kind of nervous about it.”

“Ah, that’s to be expected,” Marie noted. “But it’s no excuse. Marcel will be ok. I make sure of it.” Her mouth twisted in to smile that made Anna more nervous. “And are you packed?”

“Not yet. But we won’t be leaving until Monday so I have time. I meant to do it last night but Kat snuck in early and surprised me.”

“I thought you had a spring in your step today. Here I thought it was just vacation.” Marie said the last bit over her shoulder as she disappeared into the walk-in.

“Anyway,” Anna said stiffly, trying to turn the subject away from herself, “the menus are done aside from whatever Marcel can add. We do have those special shortcake orders for the Fourth of July.”

“I have it all on the schedule. We’ll be fine. But not if you don’t adjust the specials for tonight and let me finish my prep.” Marie was the only person that could actually boss Anna around. It was always a brazen move and sometimes it didn’t work but in this instance it did. The shock of being called out disappeared from Anna’s face as she began to think further about the menu adjustments. She moved past Marie and grabbed a bin from the reach-in fridge before disappearing upstairs without another word.

*************************

Katerina was still on the porch despite the rising heat. Sweat dripped from her temples, a delicate line running all the way down her neck, escaping into the soft line of her cleavage. It wasn’t pleasant or the least bit sexy. In fact, it was itchy and distracting. At this rate, she’d need another shower.

The porch swing creaked as she stood up, stretching herself out. She estimated she hadn’t moved in the nearly two hours since Anna had gone off to work. She’d come outside with her coffee, a journal, and a battered paperback copy of Fried Green Tomatoes she’d found in Anna’s bookshelf. She hadn’t meant to start reading, she’d meant to work. She was closing in on the last four chapters of the book, The Stoic Epicure, but originally she’d included the Golden Rose. She was stalled now, having lost all of her objectivity somewhere between Anna’s legs. Their relationship precluded any further professional critique from Kat though their relationship was far from common knowledge. She could still get away with writing it, she supposed, but it nagged at her ethics. Frustrated at her own indecision, Kat grabbed for the paperback instead. She’d vaguely remembered seeing the movie a very long time ago but she remembered little of it.

Even in the ninety degree steam, Kat’s coffee dregs grew cold as her eyes flew over the pages. She was intrigued not the least because the story was so very gay. It wasn’t graphic or even explicit but it was clear that it was a story of two lesbians, or at least two women who definitely loved each other. Kat was shocked to realize nearly two hours had passed. The heat gave no such illusion.

The house felt hot as well and Kat realized the only respite was to be found in the bedroom. With trepidation, Kat padded towards the coolness. She was familiar with Anna’s house but she was not accustomed to being there without Anna. It felt like she was intruding. Anna had laughed when she’d implied that. Still it did feel odd. Fritz seemed to agree with her as he kept a careful watch on her movements from one of the exposed beams of the roof. He was not accustomed to his mistress having houseguests and he wasn’t sure how he felt about this one yet. She did smell ok which meant a great deal to his feline judgment.

Kat looked up at Fritz, his green eyes caught the slanting afternoon light. He looked like the Cheshire Cat sitting up on such a perch, his long, bent-tipped tail swaying to a secret beat below the beam. He seemed to be sizing her up. Even after the last few months, Fritz was wary, at least if Anna wasn’t immediately present. Katerina shook her head, annoyed she was concerned about what the cat thought of her.

The cold air of the bedroom hit her with a glacial slap, freezing the sweat that dripped and soaked. Shivering, Kat stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Fritz looked on, his tail still flicking to and fro. Kat looked at the unmade bed and her cheeks flushed despite the chilly air. She wasn’t sure she’d get any work done in here either. The sweat was quickly cooling even as her dress clung hotly to her back. Absently, she pulled the covers up over the bed making it just made enough. There was a desk in an alcove, above it was a small, round moon window. The desk itself was a roll top but it stood open revealing a closed laptop piled with food spattered notebooks. Kat itched to look inside, just take a peek at Anna’s process but something stayed her hand. She thought suddenly of her own journal and how Anna had honorably declined to read it when she had the chance.

Sighing, Kat moved the pile en masse towards the back of the desk. Outside the window, she could just make out the green tops of the trees on the ridge behind the house. She placed her own journal on the desk and uncapped her pen. She just had to begin she told herself but looking down at the page, her mind felt terrifically blank. All she could think about was Anna, she was surrounded by her here, her scent, her things, even her cat. Anna.

Jesus, Kat thought, how did I let this happen? Just one memory of just hours before answered that and yet it wasn’t just the physical connection that had Kat so distracted. She was considered frigid professionally, it was an asset to be emotionless, at least in critique. In her personal life she was not cold. She’d had lovers over the years, all male, all temporary, even the two that had proposed. Out of those two, she’d been in love with one but it was nothing compared how she felt at present. Never before had she felt this churning, this want twisted with doubt, tumbling her stomach and clouding her mind. She just wanted to reach out for Anna, to grab her and never let go. But that’s not how life worked. And it’s not usually how I work, she thought with a sigh.

The page was still blank and Kat realized she could use a coffee. She pushed the book away and stood stretching for a minute. Then she walked back out into the heat of the kitchen. The sweat began to build immediately but she moved quickly, measuring water and coffee beans with practiced precision. Kat may have been no cook but coffee was her specialty. The beans were so fresh it nearly brought a tear to her eye as she ground them to a near fineness. The electric kettle boiled quickly and soon Kat’s coffee was dripping away.

Fritz had changed his opinion about Kat. It was nearing his preferred dinner time and he decided to try his luck with her bare legs. His soft fur was hard to ignore as was his full-motor purring. She wasn’t sure what Anna fed him but looking around she saw a pouch of treats hidden at the back of the counter. As she waited for her coffee, Kat reached over for the pouch. Fritz purred even louder when he heard the package open and he stood on his hind legs reaching for his snack. Kat grabbed a few pieces of what seemed like fish jerky and lowered her palm to the apoplectic cat.

A knock startled both of them and Kat quickly stood up in her surprise. Fritz, who was still chewing his last treat, made a bee-line for the door. The knock came again but Kat froze feeling strangely awkward about answering it. Cautiously she took a step forward but before she could get far, the door burst open to reveal a stocky looking farm woman with a striking resemblance to Anna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday lovelies!

Prep had gone smoothly but too quickly and Anna was still unsettled as service began. Her mind kept wandering back to Kat. It was pleasant but not really helpful. In fact it had caused her to all but start out in the weeds. It wasn’t merely her moony mood but also the additional menus and prep lists for the next two weeks. Marcel and Marie handled most of the deliveries as it was but it still made Anna nervous to handover completely. Tonight she’d had to adjust for running short on the lamb. She’d had to substitute steak for the lamb on the shish kabobs. She’d also added a vegetarian variation of kibbeh. In the meatless, traditionally Lenten version, seasoned bulgar wheat sandwiched a layer of a fire roasted eggplant and pine nut filling. It was sweet and savory at the same time, the cinnamon a subtle confusion to the palate. Anna loved to serve this as a side but it was too plain to feature on its own. It merged well with the other components of the progressive menu and the eighty-sixed lamb was scarcely noticed.

Marcel was extra twitchy when he arrived and Anna cast him a wary look. He quickly composed himself, returning much calmer minutes later dressed in his work clothes. His jacket was unfastened and she could see he was sweating pretty hard already. The kitchen would only get hotter from here and she felt for him. She was also unnerved at the state he’d arrived in, normally it wouldn’t have irked her but with the prospect of leaving him in charge looming, she found herself bothered.

Shaking it off, Anna began to run through the adjustments for that nights menu. Marcel took the menu notes in silence as he waited for Anna to segue to the next two weeks. They’d gone over everything already, some of it twice. Marcel had emergency contacts and emergency fixes. Most importantly he had Marie, Anna reminded him for the umpteenth time. Marcel knew that he was more than capable of running the show for awhile. He’d knew he’d have to do it without a hitch as well. Anna would find a way to swoop back if she heard a whiff of trouble. He was eminently glad as the clock struck four and the rest of the staff began to trickle through the back doors. The night was about to begin in earnest and Anna and Marcel moved to set up their individual mise en place before setting out the staff meal of pasta pomodoro.

*************************

Kat blinked into a set of brown eyes that seemed eerily familiar. She’d heard Anna speak of her Aunt Erica but she had yet to meet the woman. The shock was mutual as Erica Jensen stared back at flushed and silent form of Kat. It hadn’t been her intention to barge in but she had assumed that Anna was off at work. She was correct in that as Kat stared in apprehension, wondered how she should introduce herself. The word girlfriend sounded juvenile and lover was never really a favorite. Quietly, their relationship had begun to migrate into a more public realm but so far, they’d had little opportunity to experience that. Suddenly face to face with Anna’s aunt, who couldn’t be more than ten years older than she was, maybe a little more, Kat was suddenly struck that Anna was in fact her girlfriend, odd as that sounded for two grown women. She wondered if Erica knew of her.

“You must be Katerina. I’m Erica,” the woman closed the distance between them and shook Kat’s hand with a rough fierceness.

“Nice to meet you,” Kat replied, unsure what else to say.

“I don’t suppose Anna’s lurking around in the air conditioning? I didn’t see her truck so I’m guessing she’s at work.”

“Yes, she left a couple of hours ago. Can I get you anything? I just made a pot of coffee,” Kat couldn’t suppress her manners and Erica’s eyes perked up at the word coffee.

“Coffee would be wonderful. Thank you,” Erica replied as she pulled a barstool out from under the counter. She perched herself on the chair, her legs dangled before finding the cross bar. “Well I was hoping to catch her before you two go away. She’s never been big on birthdays but this is a big one.”

Kat was glad she was facing away from Erica as she absorbed the sudden burst of information. She felt the color drain from her face as she poured off two cups of the potent brew. She was still ashen when she turned back.

Looking up at the lithe redhead, Erica noted her ashen shade and deduced quickly that her niece had not been forthcoming about her birthday. She quickly added cream to her coffee, barely taking her eyes from Katerina.

“Anna’s birthday is on Wednesday. Her thirtieth. I’m guessing she never brought it up.”

Kat shook her head no. She was unsure whether the ill feeling had more to do with not knowing Anna’s birthday or the implication of not knowing. Absently, Katerina took the cream from the counter and placed it back into the refrigerator. Of course Erica would know, she was watching Fritz while they were gone. Anna had told her that. But not about her birthday.

“I wouldn’t feel too bad. Anna really doesn’t celebrate. I still like to mark the occasion though,” Erica smiled softly as she continued to seek the measure of Katerina. “Actually I was planning on going to the restaurant as well. Surprise her there at least.

Erica watched as Kat struggled with the small talk. She’d heard enough of Katerina to know that she had wrong-footed her. And farmer though she might be, Erica could also be as erudite as they came. She’d read much of Kat’s work even. Erica had her own reasons for the measured conversation.

This drop-in visit was not an accident. Erica had heard of Kat in expansive snippets, Anna never really saying much except that she was happy. Erica hadn’t known her niece to really deal in relationships. As a teenager, Erica had feared that Anna’s natural beauty would lead to an endless line of suitors. That had never transpired though. Anna had preferred her books and the farm and Erica had to force Anna into social functions. She remembered one boy from back then. Timmy Sullivan. He’d really tried for Anna, Erica remembered. He had red hair and freckles too and in the end, he’d succeeded in dating her niece for most of her senior year. But they’d broken up and Anna soon after set out on her own.

Looking over at Katerina, Erica really didn’t know what to make of her. She took her coffee black and seemed fairly comfortable around Anna’s kitchen. Fritz, usually a fairly discerning gentleman, had retreated behind Katerina’s legs and now sat taking up a the small amount of her lap that the barstool allowed. So she must be ok, Erica reasoned. Still, Erica was naturally protective of her niece. This vacation, the fact Anna had even mentioned Katerina to her, these were bigger than they seemed. As learned as Erica could be, she had not initially taken the news of Anna’s lesbianism particularly well. Mostly it had been shock followed by a healthy dose of guilt and shame. Once Erica got over blaming her own spinster state, things had improved between them. Still Anna had been wary to share much of her personal life with Erica. Even mentioning Katerina had been a big step.

“You’re welcome to join me for dinner,” Erica spoke, breaking the silent tension. “Knowing Anna, it’ll be awhile.”

Kat thought for a long moment. It would be many more hours before Anna returned and Kat’s stomach gave an angry growl at that realization. She felt torn but in the end she acceded.

“I would love to join you. If we go on the late side, she might even eat with us.”

The air of tension had not abated as the two women continued to size each other up. Fritz shifted slightly in Katerina’s lap and she began to pet his thick fur. Erica noticed the purring. She often took an animal’s instincts into consideration when deciding on a first impression. Animals were seldom wrong in their initial instinct and in only one instance had they guessed wrong. Erica decided to give Fritz the benefit of the doubt and her tone and demeanor began to soften some.

“So, Anna never mentioned where you’re from. I mean aside from New York. You don’t seem like you’re originally from there.”

Kat wasn’t sure if that was meant to be a backhanded compliment but she smiled all the same.

“Well, you have a good eye then. I’m actually from Iowa but I got out of there pretty much as fast as I could,” Kat amped up the charm, her voice dropping nearly an octave.

“Not a fan of the farm?” Erica posited, her gaze unwavering.

“Oh I loved the farm. I even used to ride. Unfortunately, I had to go if I wanted the education I was after.”

“And that was?”

“Honestly,” Kat paused, wavering on her own openness. Like her niece, Erica had a way of making Katerina feel at ease. “I always wanted to write. I studied English and the Classics. The food came later.”

“Well you and Anna are always welcome at the farm. It’s not Iowa but we do ok,” Erica smiled as she took a long last sip of her coffee. “Might be fun for you to see where Anna grew up.”

“Well, I’d love to see it. Anna speaks of it so fondly,” Kat smiled as she felt the nerves twist in her stomach. To cover herself, Kat rose to refill her mug, gesturing towards Erica before she began to pour. She had dislodged Fritz in her movements and the cat suddenly remembered it was dinner time.

“Thanks but much more caffeine and I’ll never sleep tonight,” Erica kindly rebuffed.

Kay resettled on the stool and watched as Fritz prowled and yowled.

“He’s a bit of a brat isn’t he?” Erica bent to scratch the suddenly starving cat. “He takes after his mom that way.”

Katerina gulped at her coffee. She wasn’t sure if she should agree with the kindly ribbing. She hadn’t noticed too many bratty qualities in Anna but it was true that she often got her way. Before she could respond, Fritz let loose a ridiculous yowl causing a cackle to rise from Erica.

“I guess I can feed you, you bugger,” Erica sighed as she rose from the stool.

“I was was going to jump in the shower,” Kat stood once more.

“Well I’ll take care of the tiger here. You take your time. We can drive over when you’re finished,” Erica replied over the running water as she replaced Fritz’s bowl.

Kay scurried from the kitchen feeling a strange mix of anxiety and curiosity. The cold air of the bedroom shocked the sweat damp of her skin. It was unpleasant and Kat moved quickly to gather up some clean clothes. She’d visited enough these days that she kept a set of toiletries at Anna’s. She was grateful that the bathroom adjoined Anna’s bedroom.

Closing the door behind her, Kat looked up into the mirror over the sink. Looking back was a wilted version of herself. Her cheeks were flushed but her hair was damp and limp. A thread of tension pulled around her mouth and in the bright vanity light she could make out several new wrinkles around her eyes. She wondered what Erica must make of her. She pulled a fresh towel from the shelf before turning on the tap.

The water was hot and the steam went right to Kat’s head. Quickly she turned down the heat, a flood of cooler water splashing over her overheated skin. It was a momentary relief and one that immediately cleared the thoughts from her head.

*************************

Anna’s night had grown very warm and very long. Halfway through service, a sudden bolt of adrenaline shot through her as she realized she was about to go away for two weeks. The anxiety of early had transformed and now a giddy promise of adventure had filled its place. She just had to get through the rest of this shift

Service was going relatively smoothly. She’d let Marcel run one of his specials as one of the alternative sides and he seemed pleased with himself. Anna still harbored some reservations but with a little luck Marcel would be just fine. Marie had left for the night. She’d pulled Anna off the line to hug her fiercely, whispering that she’d better enjoy herself. Then she was gone and Anna was left to ponder if that was a suggestion or a threat.

Still it was strange to think she wouldn’t be here tomorrow. At least not for service. Her mind wandered over to Kat as she fired orders almost mindlessly. She was grateful for the small lull as the current crowd sat, momentarily sated.

Anna slipped out the back door. She guessed she had ten minutes, fifteen max, before the tickets began to fly once more. Night was just beginning to fall but the heat hadn’t relented much at all. If anything, it had grown even more humid. Anna had been in rainforests more temperate than this felt. She looked up at the darkening sky and wondered if it would rain. She hoped so. It had been days of this staggering swelter, the nights had been filled with heat lightning. Not a drop of rain had fallen all week.

Sitting at the staff picnic table, Anna let her mind wander back to Kat and what she might be up to. Just as her mind had crossed into prurient territory, she heard the back door slam. Then she heard her name. So much for her break.

The river rushed behind her. It was running on the low side with the lack of rain but it made plenty of noise anyway. Anna moved slowly away from the soothing sounds of nature and back towards the center of the chaos.

Marcel stood in the doorframe waiting for her.

“Erica is here,” he said twitching.

“And that was worth dragging me back?”

“She’s with Ms. James.”

Anna’s stomach flopped loud enough for even Marcel to hear.

“They’re together,” Anna willed herself not to squeak. How could she have forgotten about Erica. Erica, who had never forgotten her birthday once in thirty years. Erica with Kat. And here Anna’s was getting worried about how little they really knew of each other. That might still be true ultimately but Erica had a way of revealing exactly what Anna wanted to hide.

“Ok then,” she said, not feeling remotely ok. Then she walked past Marcel and right through the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!

Katerina hadn’t started her life as a food critic. Really, she’ll remind you, she’s a writer, first and foremost. She’d graduated Vassar with two degrees, one in English and one in Classics. She’d started out a poet. But being a poet doesn’t pay. She’d backed her way into journalism, penning some angry op-eds and letters to the editor. At the same time, she was waiting tables on the side. She had to pay her rent somehow. She ended up working fine dining eventually and it was that exposure to haute cuisine that had driven her to write her first book.

Not unlike Anna, Kat had also grown up in the country. Her family hailed from the great middle west and the famous Katerina James had grown up amid the corn and the soy in the vastness of Iowa. Her brothers ran the farm these days. They lost their mother young, Kat was only fifteen at the time. Her father was still with them but the dementia had claimed much of the man he once was. Kat didn’t get home more than twice a year. It hurt too much to see her dad like he was. She sent her brothers money for his care and she called once a week but lately he didn’t seem to remember what a phone was. She knew she would have to visit sometime soon but she dreaded it. And the thought of introducing Anna made her dizzy with anxiety.

It had nothing to do with Anna and everything to do with the conservative stock from whence she’d run all those years ago. When she left for college, back east, she’d never looked back. Neither she nor her father had ever truly recovered from losing her mom. Her brothers on the other hand, had selected proper, bible thumping farm wives to wed. Their lives were soon filled with the next generation and time marched ever on. Unfortunately, progress did not march in lockstep. Social norms in their small town town hovered somewhere around 1958. Sure there was rock and roll but the devil was always given his due. Katerina’s brothers became far more religious than the common sense Methodist they’d been raised to be. It was due partly to the wives and partly to the snake oil preacher they all adored. Katerina hadn’t been able to abide it the last many visits. And now she had a girlfriend? No, she had no idea how that could work.

Kat was still lost in thought when she emerged from showering. She’d tried to rush but it had started to grow late despite her efforts. Erica was in no rush though. She was he kind of person that always traveled with a book. Kat found her sitting on the porch reading what appeared to be a battered copy of Flannery O’Connor. She slipped a bookmark between the yellowed pages, just ahead of the story “A good man is hard to find”. That story always reminded her of the Mae West quote, “a hard man is good to find”. That one always made her snicker and she was still smiling when Kat stepped onto the porch.

Storm clouds had gathered as Kat showered and the sky was far darker for it. The speckled blue and white haze of the day had turned to furious nimbus storm heads of deep violet and swirling grey. It seemed like it might rain finally. As if to confirm that hypothesis, a cool, damp breeze rippled off the invisible river and into the stand of trees surrounding the house. There branches swayed and creaked, briefly overtaking the sound of rushing water. Kat looked up, her still damp hair causing her to shiver in her sleeveless blouse. She was glad she’d grabbed the light wrap. She pulled it around her neck like a scarf before she and Erica made their way to Erica’s shiny red, double-axle truck. The dually was relatively new and the cab sat pretty high. Erica thought nothing of it. Kat thought she might need a mounting block. She managed but not without Erica stifling a small smile.

The drive over to The Golden Rose was fairly short, only about twenty minutes in normal weather. It was not long enough to get entrenched in conversation. Erica had the radio tuned to the local public radio station which at this hour was partway through their nightly jazz program. Kat would have imagined only country music played in dual pick-up trucks. She was pleasantly surprised. She was no jazz fiend but she could certainly appreciate it. She appreciated country music too, her assumption hadn’t been a negative thought but it served as a good reminder to not assume things of people, especially ones she has barely met.

The fat first drops of rain splashed across the windshield as Erica turned in the gravel parking lot. From the look of it, she supposed Anna had a full house. There was a flurry of activity on the patio as waiters and patrons alike scurried to move out of the impending downpour. As welcome as the rain was, no one wanted to be eating dinner in it. Kat hesitated for a moment as the rain grew heavier and the patio emptied. Erica moved first, dashing into the now driving rain. Kat stepped down to the ground and wondered why she had bothered to shower at all.

They were only slightly soaked when they reached the door but the air conditioning was a shock just the same. Kat shivered slightly as she looked past Erica to the now familiar dining room. It was nearly full as was the bar. The room buzzed with the sound of wine and animated conversation. Sonia stood at the host station looking overwhelmed as the last of the outdoor parties were finally situated. She looked over at Kat and Erica and her already pale face lost another shade. She seemed to whisper something to as passing busboy before waving the two women over to the stand.

*************************

Anna felt the first drops of rain just before she stepped into the kitchen. She swore she heard it hiss as it hit the still overheated flagstones but it quickly turned to a downpour. Lightning arced as the wind kicked higher, the crescendo of thunder overwhelming the normal restaurant buzz. A ripple of adrenaline shot up Anna’s spine as she moved across the kitchen. Her eyes lit upon Kat immediately, her tanned face offset by the slinky ivory silk of her sleeveless blouse. Erica sat across the table. Even at a distance Anna could see they, like a third of the room, were a little damp.

The walk across the floor seemed to take an age. Anna couldn’t reason why she felt so nervous but every nerve was dancing by the time she reached the four-top table nearest the empty fireplace. It was one of Anna’s favorite tables, especially in the winter when the snow outside fell in drifts. She kept no fire in the summer normally, the heat never really broke enough to warrant one. Even tonight wouldn’t cool nearly that much despite the promise of the howling gusts.

“Good evening ladies,” she smiled as she approached Erica first giving her aunt a cursory hug and kiss. She then leaned over and kissed Kat lightly, surprising them both with her brazenness. The flush of her cheeks betrayed her cool but she continued as they took their seats. “Couldn’t keep away?” She teased Kat as she hovered to the side of her chair. Anna couldn’t sit just yet.

“Well, I’m afraid I startled Katerina here but she still decided to join me for dinner anyway,” Erica said drawing Anna’s attention reluctantly away from Kat. “You didn’t think I’d forget your birthday?” She handed Anna a squarish present. It was wrapped in brown paper and atop it was a card.

Caught on her own hook, Anna placed the gift gingerly on the table and started looking for a way back to the kitchen. Her fas continued to darkened as she mumbled a quick thank you before her eyes slid from her aunt to Kat, who merely raised a silent eyebrow.

“Well I’d forgotten it,” Anna tried to cover herself but her flustered look gave her away.

“I’ve forgotten my own birthday more than once,” Kat tried to smooth the ripple before it caused a wave. Impulsively she reached for Anna’s hand where it hovered on the back of her chair. Anna squeezed her fingers in response and Kat could feel her tension in the brief contact.

“Well, I’ll have them bring out some wine and starters,” Anna said quickly, now in a rush to disappear into her kitchen. “There are only half a dozen parties left so I should be able to join you shortly,” Anna smiled before turning tail and retreating. Her heart hammered annoyingly. She didn’t know why her birthday had to be such a trigger!

Back at the table, Andres brought over two old fashioneds and a small basket of various breads. There were a small pitchers of olive oil and balsamic vinegar accompanying the side plates. Erica smiled at her niece’s thoughtfulness. She usually didn’t indulge when she was driving but it was a special occasion. She also had no doubt that Anna would stuff her to the gills.

Kat’s face was a little wan in the low light as she reached for the well made drink. She clinked her glass against Erica’s in a tiny toast before taking her first sip. The rye was smooth and the bitters heavy. Kat let the burn wash her nerves away. When she looked up, she seemed calmer if not at ease.

“Why doesn’t she celebrate her birthday?” Katerina hadn’t wanted to admit she didn’t know but judging from Anna’s expression a moment ago, Kat wasn’t sure Anna wanted her to know.

Erica took a long swallow of her drink as she stalled. While she knew her niece was inherently private, the facts about her birthday were not. They were public knowledge though you would need to know where to look.

“The accident,” Erica started quietly though Kat had surmised as much. Anna had only mentioned it once in their time together before changing the subject with alarming speed. “It was the week before her birthday, actually it was yesterday, damn.”

For a moment Kat didn’t know if she should respond. Erica’s eyes had grown guarded.

“Well, it happened right before Anna’s birthday. So she never wanted to celebrate it. Even as she got older, she never wanted a party or even gifts. She used to tell me she was glad it fell over the summer so she wouldn’t have to be part of a school party.”

Before Kat could comment, Andres appeared once more, this time bearing the first course of various dips, olives, and cheeses. As he scurried away, Kat looked up at Erica.

“Let her tell you,” Erica whispered. “She may want to but I doubt she knows how.”

A moment’s regret dashed over Erica’s last words. She wasn’t sure she should be interfering but something about the way Anna looked at Kat made her want to help. Her aloof niece had a heart after all.

Kat gulped at her drink, her appetite suddenly forgotten. There was so much she didn’t know. It scared her to think of the breath of it. There were things she knew though and one of them was that she loved Anna. She couldn’t explain it, she couldn’t reason it, but against her own nature, she accepted it. She realized she hadn’t shared all that much herself, aside from the unquantifiable, the ineffable, and the primal. The details of both their pasts were largely in the wind but not for much longer.

“Well, perhaps we can make some new memories,” Kat smiled cautiously while her stomach writhed in knots. Anna strode out of the kitchen, drawing Kat’s gaze. “Starting with tonight.”

Anna had taken off her chef’s jacket to reveal another battered t-shirt of Kat’s. She looked incredibly sexy in it even without the short shorts. Kat had to fight from staring slack-jawed as she walked ever closer.

There were only two tables left besides theirs and they were on the other side of the dining room. Anna had brought the wine over herself and uncorked it table side as if she were still a server. Kat smiled up at her slightly goofy bravado and offered up her glass for Anna to fill with the amber colored Chardonnay. Erica declined so Anna filled her own glass before sitting down between the two women.

Firing her last plates of the evening had restored some of Anna’s composure. She realized she’d eventually have to tell Kat about her birthday and all that went with it but it really had slipped her mind. Now that it was out in the open she couldn’t just brush it away. It might be possible to just humor Erica for tonight but, for the first time, Anna wanted to celebrate. She needed to explain it to Kat though. She needed to explain a lot to Kat.

“To vacation,” Anna raised her glass. It was met first by Kat’s goblet. Erica raised the dregs of her cocktail. “And to your birthday,” she pressed.

Anna smiled as she settled back into her chair. She glanced across the room to see the last of the customers leaving and relaxed a notch more.

“So where are you heading again?” Erica asked as Anna sipped at her wine.

“Maine, I have a house near Ogunquit,” Kat replied as she broke off a piece of bread and dragged it through the baba ganouj on her plate.

The storm continued to rage outside. The wind whistled loud enough to be heard above the strains of the Philip Glass opera, Akhenaton. That was a strange choice but Anna had recently rekindled her love of opera. She wasn’t sure how it had resurfaced though it could have been that Kat called her a Valkyrie on more than one occasion.

The lights flickered for a moment but they held.

“Was it supposed to rain tonight?” Anna asked. “I don’t remember them calling for it.”

“They’ve been calling for it all week, they’ve just been wrong every night,” Erica scoffed as she ate a few olives.

“Well you shouldn’t drive all the way back to the farm in this,” Anna countered.

“Oh, I’ll be just fine. It’s forty-five minutes. Besides, this won’t keep up,” Erica smirked as she pulled apart another piece of pita and scooped up some hummus.

Andres brought the entrees out and the table grew crowded with plates. All around, Anna’s staff was beginning to clean up. They kept away from their bosses party but kept an eye on them from afar.

Like the night before, the food overwhelmed their chatter. Anna only picked at her own creations. She was tired of this ensemble and the thought of impending conversations had her stomach twisting and turning. As they approached the end of the meal, the lights suddenly cut out. The first thought was the storm but, as Erica had predicted, the winds had already quieted. Anna was about to check the breaker when Kat placed a light hand on her forearm. Anna paused in her movement and looked up to see the faint glow of candlelight moving out from the kitchen. All at once her staff, led by Marie and Marcel, began to sing ‘Bonne Anniversaire’ as a candle studded croquembouche came into view.

Anna wanted to be mad or at least fake some consternation but she couldn’t keep the smile from forming. Any other year she would have been upset but looking over at Kat in the tiny candlelight made her feel many things but not sad. As the song ended, Anna leaned forward and blew out the candles. The lights came back up.

“And for your gift, we give you vacation,” Marie smiled broadly, her heavy accent making the word vacation sound very exotic. “We will be just fine.”

As her staff retreated, Marie pulled out a chair. Anna, still smiling, introduced her to Kat. Erica needed no introduction as it had been her help that originally connected the bossy Québécois woman with her headstrong niece.

“I know you don’t do birthdays,” Marie sighed before letting her eyes travel back to Katerina, “but I thought perhaps this year maybe.”

“You’re lucky you guessed correctly,” Anna deadpanned, “and that you made me this. You know it’s my favorite.”

“Enjoy ma cherie! And enjoy the seaside.” Marie rose from the table and bid them a good night.

The croquembouche was a triumph and the trio finished it shamefully fast. They chased the sweet créme pat and delicate caramel with strong shots of espresso. Erica had been telling tales and Kat sat with wrapt attention as Anna’s cheeks colored once more.

“Yes, she used to cook for the pigs!” Erica cackled. The memory of an eight year old Anna curating animal feed was just too adorable not to share. “And it was far more delicious than her backyard stone soup!”

“You know I turned that into a real dish,” Anna smirked beyond her blush. “It’s a twist on vichyssoise, served cold with nitrogen frozen crème fraiche stones that melt as you eat it.”

“You’ll have to make it for me then,” Erica teased.

Anna’s eyes drifted over the table and fell upon the carefully wrapped package. “I nearly forgot,” she smiled at Erica as she opened the delicate envelope. The card was simple, a picture of a shooting star. The inside bore congratulations on another trip around the sun. Anna then slid her fingers beneath the brown paper, tearing it away without pretense. Inside the wrapping lay a leather bound book that bore no title. As Anna opened the front cover she saw it was inscribed. For Anna. Only it wasn’t Erica’s writing, it was her mother’s. Anna turned the pages wordlessly. It was a scrapbook and a family history rolled into one. There was a full family tree of the Jensens going all the way back to the sixteenth century in Stockholm. Following those pages were pictures of her great grandparents, grandparents, her mother and Erica as children. There were pictures from her mothers wedding to her father. The last batch of pages were pictures of Anna. Her baby pictures. Her first steps. Her first tooth.

Anna had seen the book before but not in a very long time. So long, in fact, that she had forgotten it even existed. Looking down at it now, she didn’t know what to say. She was overwhelmed but the usual shakiness was conspicuously absent. Even the existential dread that had been eating her about coming clean with Kat seemed to dissipate. It was all right before her, a perfect starting point.

“Oh, Aunt Erica,” Anna finally managed. “Thank you.” Then Anna pulled her aunt from her chair and hugged her fiercely.

“Your very welcome. And it was time,” Erica said quietly releasing her niece. She smiled broadly and for a moment the resemblance between her and Anna was uncanny.

“Well ladies, it’s been lovely. Kat, it was nice to finally meet you. And niece, thank you for the wonderful meal.”

Anna embraced her aunt once more. She still felt a ribbon of shock tingling her synapses.

“Tell her why,” Erica whispered too low for Kat to hear. Then she pulled back, her eyes searching her nieces for a long moment. Then she turned back towards Kat.

“Have a wonderful vacation!” She said as moved towards the front doors.

Then she was gone and Kat and Anna were left with just Marcel, Sonia, and the dishwashers. Sonia was hopefully batching the credit cards and nearly done. Anna fought the urge to go check on them in the kitchen. She was on vacation after all. She looked over at Kat and caught a trace of tension float over her freckles.

“You ok? Erica can be, well, a lot,” Anna asked.

“She certainly surprised me,” Kat snorted. “And I feel bad I didn’t know it was your birthday.”

“It’s really ok,” Anna tried to brush it off. She might take Erica’s advice but it wouldn’t be in the middle of her own dining room. “What do you say we get out of here?”

“I think that’s a great idea. Are you really done?”

“That’s a loaded question,” Anna smiled, back in her element. “Let me take these last plates back and I’ll see.”

Anna picked up the empty dessert plates and stacked the demitasse cups atop them. Then she turned and kissed Kat quickly, the force of it making the stack of plates rattle.

Kat playfully pushed her back.

“Go before you drop them!” She laughed causing Anna to giggle all the way to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!
> 
> I wasn’t sure I’d have this done in time to post tonight. It was my birthday last weekend and of course Thanksgiving but I couldn’t let you guys down. So thanks for the excellent motivation and as always, all the great comments.

The rain had stopped and the crazy wind had blown away most of the clouds. The air in the parking lot had gone from scorching to a clammy cool but at least the stars were out. Kat tipped her head back and could see a veritable blanket of them above. Even the sodium vapor light of the parking lot only dimmed a small stretch of the sky. Kat was used to the city. The stars of the country sky always overwhelmed her.

Anna had been walking by her side when Kat had pulled up and stopped. Anna followed her line of vision and knew Kat was starstruck. It was an utterly endearing trait and one that Anna hoped she’d be able to appreciate for a long time. She slipped her arm around Kat’s waist and pulled her close. A moment later, they were kissing, slowly, luxuriously, and still technically in public. When they broke apart, it was to race towards Anna’s truck.

Still holding the book in one hand, Anna unlocked the cab of the truck with her other. She placed the book gingerly behind her seat as Kat pulled her door shut with a thud. Anna turned the keys and was grateful when the engine turned over on the first try.

“That was some present,” Kat said as Anna began to pull away from the restaurant.

“Yeah. Well I’ve seen it before but not since I was a kid,” Anna could feel it starting already. She had to face it now, once and for all. “Losing my parents, the accident, it really fucked me up,” she said quietly.

Kat looked over at her but Anna’s eyes were coldly focused on the dark, wet road ahead of them. Wisps of fog crept slowly up from the river and swirled in the amber beams of the headlights.

“I ran away from it my whole life. I even suffered through some therapy a long time ago but in the end, I was more cutoff than ever. The only thing that helped me was cooking so that’s what I did. And then you appeared.”

Kat had no reply ready. The implications were clear. This was the cliff’s edge.

“And I want to tell you. I never wanted to tell anyone before,” Anna’s voice was barely a whisper. Kat was now next to her on the bench seat but Anna’s eyes had yet to leave the road.

“Well,” Kat began cautiously. “I want to know. Not everything in my past is so peachy either.”

Night closed in around the truck. All Kat could see were the beams of the headlights as they bounced over the dark and damp road. There were no streetlights here. These were country roads. Silence stretched from words not yet said as Anna took the last turn onto the road that lead to her house. Kat could here the sounds of nature emerging after the violence of the earlier downpour. Now she could hear the owls above and the frogs below. The scent of summer rose from the saturated soil and mud splashed the doors and wheel wells of the aging pickup.

The fog was rolling in from the river and Anna shivered against its soggy chill. She rolled up the windows of the truck once she was parked in her own driveway. Kat slid away before Anna could react, her feet hitting the gravel driveway with a squish of mud. She took a quick step to a slab of slate that designated a small crooked path to the porch. Kat stood still for a moment, her eyes drifting up past the rolling fog and the alpine frame of the house, to settle once more on the stars above. They were even more expansive here with even less light to refract and dim their sharpness.

Anna pulled the book from behind her seat. She also pulled out her bag that housed her most recent recipes and notes. It was just a simple canvas messenger bag but Anna loved it. It was worn and patched in places, the strap had been covered and replaced many times over. The bag had seen her through since her last year of high school. It held many memories in its threadbare compartments and now it held the scrapbook compiled so lovingly by her aunt and her mother. Anna slung the bag over her shoulder as she walked towards Katerina.

“The stars came out just for you,” Anna flirted as she moved to pull the smaller woman towards the house.

Kat stood her ground though and used Anna’s momentum to pull her back until she was suddenly behind Kat and looking up at the same moon. A wind rustled the lower branches making them creak as they swayed in the darkness. Anna wrapped her arms around Kat’s waist and for a few long minutes they just stood there looking up as the crickets continued their nocturnal serenade.

“I wanted to be an astronaut when I was little,” Kat’s voice barely broke over the rush of the river. “I used to stand in the middle of the cornfields and just stare up at the stars. The went on for miles it’s so flat out there.”

“So what changed your mind?” Anna whispered back in voice both curious and sultry.

“Math,” Kat snorted. “I can spin webs with words but not with numbers. And things changed at the wrong time for me, at least for that. I lost my mom right after I started high school. It was all I could do to keep going and get myself out of there. I guess it sounds kind of cold in retrospect but Wapsie Falls is a place that’s almost impossible to escape. You gotta really want it and I really did.”

Kat’s voice trailed off as she settled back into the security of Anna’s arms. She felt the muscles tense, tightening their grip, making her heart pound in her ears. There was something about Anna that deserved the truth, and truth be told, Kat had managed to be nearly as guarded of her past as Anna. It felt good to let loose, to be brave enough to finish the sentence.

Anna was about to whisper something reassuring but her stomach spoke first. An audible growl emanated from Anna’s midsection and its force was so great it actually reverberated against Kat’s back. Stifling a giggle, Kat twisted around to face Anna.

“You hardly ate,” it wasn’t a question.

“I was distracted. I ate before service,” Anna fibbed.

“You did not,” Kat may have a lot to learn about Anna’s past but she could still read her in the present.

“Well, I’m only hungry for you,” Anna purred but the words were permeated with another angry growl.

“Come on,” Kat sighed as she pulled away from Anna’s embrace. “We can have a drink and you will let me feed you. Then I’m all yours.”

“I’m not sure I agree to these conditions,” Anna pouted.

Kat turned on her heel and caught Anna off balance. She reached up and pulled Anna’s face towards hers. It was a bruising possessive kiss, one that held all the promise of Kat’s desire.

“Take it or leave it,” Kat said as she pulled away and walked to the unlocked front door without another look back.

Anna did her best not to scramble after her. She took a deep breath before striding across the muddy stones to follow Kat into the dimly lit house. Fritz was already up and yowling, his plaintiff cries for more food echoing the sentiments of Anna’s own belly.

Kat may not have been a trained chef but she could manage a few things in the kitchen. Looking at the scant contents of Anna’s fridge left little options though. While it was true they were about to leave for two weeks, Kat had noticed a consistency in the paucity of Anna’s cupboard. It was clear that Anna seldom ate at home and until Kat had appeared, had seldom considered it much. Cooking was for work. When she was home, she tended to keep it simple. Between that and leftovers from the restaurant there was little cause for Anna to cook at home.

Looking over the bare fridge, Kat spied a package of sliced cheddar and a stick of butter. There was half a loaf of stalish bread on the counter as well. Ordinarily Kat would have reached for the eggs but there were none. So it was grilled cheese or nothing.

Anna went about feeding Fritz a small second dinner. She remembered that Erica had mentioned feeding him but he was claiming amnesia. She knew he didn’t need the food but he had a way of making himself intolerable when he decided he was being unjustly starved. She watched as Kat shifted and tsked, pulling odd ends out of the fridge. Then there was a clatter on the stove as Kat lit the burner under the frying pan.

This was a new sight for Anna, this Kat cooking thing. She could see that it was just a grilled cheese but Anna was as touched that Kat wanted to cook for her. Few people cooked for her these days. It wasn’t by design but Anna’s reputation more than preceded her. Occasionally Marcel or Marie would throw down a plate while they were working but it was not all that often.

Fritz finished his food in about four mouthfuls and was already sitting on Anna’s scant lap. She’d meant to make them a round of drinks but Kat beat her to it. The smaller woman moved efficiently, her quick hands filled two tumblers with ice and hefty shots of bourbon. She topped them both with seltzer and gave them a stir. Then she passed one over to Anna.

“To the beginning of vacation. And your birthday,” Kat raised her glass. Anna clinked her tumbler and quickly took a sip. It had been a strange day all told and Anna was just beginning to sift through it.

Kat placed her glass on the counter than turned back towards the stove. A moment later she turned back holding a plate with Anna’s grilled cheese. It was a little dark but more than serviceable and Anna accepted it gratefully. It was good too, plenty of butter and plenty of cheese. Kat smiled and took a long sip of her drink as Anna began to eat.

It was quiet in the still warm kitchen. The storm had done little to cool off the house. A line of sweat formed across Kat’s forehead and Anna watched the beads disappear as Kat furrowed her brow. It had been a strange day for her as well, far from the calm, working one she had envisioned. The burn of the whiskey distracted her and she looked back at Anna.

Only a few minutes had passed but the entire grilled cheese was gone. Anna had eaten nearly as fast as the cat.

“You were right, I was hungry,” Anna fessed up before taking a slug of the strong drink. She was feeling a bit heady already. “And, I think I got everything covered at the restaurant tonight. We can leave tomorrow, if you still want to, just maybe not too early?”

“Sure,” Kat blurted, surprised at Anna’s change of heart. “If we leave by noon, it should still be light when we get in. Does that work?”

“I just have to pack a bag,” Anna smiled teasingly.

“Ok then,” Kat acquiesced before draining the rest of her drink. She set the glass on the counter as she eyed the nearly empty one in Anna’s hand. “You want another?”

“Sure, if you’re making it,” Anna smiled as she moved to stand up, unseating Fritz. With a thud, the cat jumped to the floor before stalking off to sights unseen. Anna moved over to where Kat stood and kissed her lightly on the cheek. “Thanks for feeding me.”

“Anytime, chef,” Kat parlayed before capturing Anna’s lips in a real kiss. Then she turned back to the half-made drinks.

“Well let’s have them on the porch, it’s too goddamn hot in here,” Anna declared. “And I’m still wearing my work clothes,” she pouted as she kicked off her shoes.

The porch was much cooler and they sat next to each other on the swing. Anna’s longer legs stretched out before them. She was still wearing her checks and the white squares seemed to vibrate in the low light. Kat sipped at her drink as she watched Anna out of the corner of her eye. A long shadow played across Anna’s face, shielding her eyes from Kat. The wind had continued to push the clouds away. It was nearly clear now and the light of the moon trickled around the overhang of the roof.

The house could have passed as a tiny ski chalet. It’s A-frame was a giveaway as was the abundance of exposed pine and glass. The porch bore the same unvarnished features and wide boards. Kat hadn’t realized how similar the design was to the Golden Rose and she wondered which structure had come first for Anna. Both possessed the same coziness coupled with a surprising elegance. It was much like Anna herself and Kat smiled into darkness.

“I can’t believe Erica showed up like that,” Anna said suddenly breaking the natural silence that surrounded them. “I should have known.”

“I think it went pretty well, all said,” Kat hedged. It had been jarring but she had clicked with Erica almost immediately.

“Well? That was amazing,” Anna took a gulp of her drink. “Erica was not always good with this whole gay thing.”

“I guess I can understand that. I mean I’m still pretty new at it myself,” Kat confessed. In truth, she wasn’t quite sure what she was anymore. Even as she had turned the thought over in her mind these last few months, she was still unsure what it all meant. She’d only been with men before Anna. But she was very much in love with Anna.

“I forget that sometimes,” Anna replied quietly. “I’ve been out for so long I guess I don’t think about it much.”

“Honestly I think Erica was more thrown by my age than my sex.”

“I can’t believe she even noticed,” Anna evaded. It was another thing that scarcely crossed her mind.

“Darling, I’ve got ten years on you. It’s hard to miss.”

“Not to me.”

“Flatterer. But I’ll take it,” Kat added with a flourish. Her ice had gone dry again. “You want another?”

“That depends on how early you want to leave,” Anna could feel the booze seeping into her blood. She felt a little giddy which made her kick the swing into action.

She caught Kat off guard and she gave a little yelp at the motion before jumping to her feet.

“One more round,” she said before taking Anna’s empty glass. Then she turned and disappeared into the amber glow of the house.

Anna watched her as she walked away and thought again about her birthday. Her fifth birthday had been the last one she celebrated. She still remembered it vividly. She’d had a marble cake with chocolate frosting. And her parents had gotten her a pony. Not a real one. It was a large stuffed horse big enough for Anna to pretend to ride. It sat on a frame with strings and its bounce felt realistic to a little kid. Anna had loved it. She named it Walnut.

Walnut was one of the few toys Anna had brought with her when she had moved in with Erica. It was Walnut that Anna talked to about her parents, especially about her mom. Erica would catch her at it at odd times and it was enough to break her heart. Even after Anna had a real horse of her own, it was still Walnut she would murmur to late at night. She thought about Walnut now and how much love she had imbued into that toy. She wondered if Erica still had Walnut. She would have to look the next time she was on the farm.

Kat returned another minute later with the drinks.

“What’s the first thing we’ll do when we get up there?” Asked Anna playfully as she tried to turn her thoughts towards the future instead of the past.

“Anything you like. I suppose it’ll depend on what time it is when we get there,” Kat replied as she sat down next to Anna. “But we can walk on the beach or grab some lobster rolls or get fancy for a late dinner.”

“You know, I don’t even know what to do on a vacation,” Anna mused. “I’ve never really taken one.”

“Not even when you were younger?” Kat was a big fan of vacation and the fact that Anna had not experienced a proper one made her a little sad.

“Well farms aren’t really conducive to traveling. Erica did used to take me to the beach though. We’d drive to the Jersey shore. So I guess that counts but I haven’t done that for, god, almost fifteen years.” The length of Kat’s leg was pressing into Anna’s leg, distracting her attention. Moving her drink to her other hand, Anna placed her chilled fingers just above Kat’s bare knee.

“Yow,” Kat exclaimed. She sensed the alcohol doing its job as Anna was growing looser and more flirtatious by the second. “That was a sneak attack!”

Anna only giggled in response.

“So you gonna throw me a party,” Anna teased, her still icy fingers tugged at the hem of Kat’s sundress.

“Well I don’t know. Would you like one?”

“Not with people.”

“Ok, I can work with that,” Kat said as Anna’s fingers began an upward path, inching slowly up her thigh.

The drinks were beginning to dwindle as Anna’s hand continued to tease. Kat drained her glass and placed it on the porch to the side of the swing. She curled back into Anna’s flushed body, taking away her nearly empty glass as well before trailing some teasing kisses up Anna’s neck. That was all the encouragement it took for Anna to get to her feet. She pulled Kat up with her, kissing her quickly before racing back into the house with Kat hot on her heels.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday lovelies!

Morning crept in, the glow of sun waking Fritz, his usual seven am. Anna was often up by then and the cat was annoyed she hadn’t emerged yet. In fact, he had been unfairly locked out all night. He’d been forced to sleep on the sofa, a circle of fur a testament to his annoyance. He let out a huge yowl but to no effect. The humans continued to sleep on, they cared not for his starvation!

It was past nine when Anna stumbled out of the air conditioning and into the lurid warmth of the kitchen. Kat was still asleep. They had been up quite late but Anna wanted to get her packing out of the way. Sleepily, she trudged through her routine on auto pilot. She fed Fritz and made coffee, the sound of the grinder jarring her. She hoped it was muffled behind the closed door of the bedroom. The AC unit was pretty noisy in its own right.

As the coffee began to brew, Anna stepped into the bathroom. Fritz finished his breakfast with a flourish and galloped behind Anna into the bathroom. He had a fondness for the bathmat and he immediately began to roll on it. He was less than pleased when Anna leaned over and turned on the shower. The hiss of the water drew his attention and he glared up at Anna. A moment later he nudged the ajar door until he could escape.

Anna wasn’t paying attention to the bratty cat. She wasn’t paying attention to much as she attempted to wash her hair with conditioner. Cursing, she began again, this time with shampoo. Her sleepy mind was still on Kat. The echoes of her touch still clung to Anna’s skin and she shivered beneath the steaming shower stream. It wasn’t her touch that Anna puzzled over, it was Kat’s eyes, the way they followed her, even in the dark. It was Kat’s eyes that made Anna want to talk. She wanted to see those eyes light up.

The thoughts carried Anna out of the shower. She dried herself hastily and was glad to see she’d left her robe hanging on the hook by the door. She slipped on the short, pink, terry cloth robe and cinched it tightly at the waist. Then she stepped out of the bathroom and right into the eyes she’d just been thinking.

Kat stood at the counter, two mugs waiting for the coffee that had just finished brewing.

“Morning darling,” Kat purred, her face still tinged with sleep.

“Morning,” replied Anna, a broad smile breaking over her face. She moved to Kat and kissed her lightly. “I was just going to get changed quick.”

“That’s super,” Kat replied as she changed places with Anna. Then she disappeared into the bathroom before Anna could think of a reply.

It hadn’t taken very long for Anna to pack. True to her word, Kat had offered to help but Anna had managed most of it before Kat had finished her coffee. The day was heating up unsurprisingly, the last damp respite from the previous evening’s storm had all but evaporated long before noon. They did not have much to load as luggage, just Anna’s rolling suitcase and their overnight bags. Anna had brought the bag containing the album as well as her work notes. She’d much have them and not need them, she told herself.

Sonia would be by later in the day to check on Fritz. Anna had offered the young woman the option to house sit as well but she had declined. She would come by each day before work to feed Fritz. Erica would likely roll in as well. She was Fritz’s usual sitter but typically Anna was only gone a few days at a time. She couldn’t remember ever leaving her beloved lap cat for two weeks in a row. The thought twisted her stomach.

Kat had been watching Anna circle the kitchen. She seemed nearly done when she stopped moving. Kat watched as Anna’s face grew taut and tense and she puzzled over the rapid shift. Her eyes followed Anna’s and they fell upon Fritz.

“You could bring him if you want,” Kat called in from the door jamb.

Anna looked up, surprised at how often it seemed as if Kat was reading her thoughts. She looked back at Fritz and weighed the options. She hadn’t really considered bringing. Presented with the possibility, Anna began to list the extra crap they would need. Litter box? They could grab another. Harness and leash? Fritz was not one for walks but he did like to hike occasionally. She wasn’t sure what he might make of the sand. Probably that is was one giant cat box.

Kat hadn’t had a pet in ages. She was too often on the road, too often gone. That didn’t mean she did miss having a kitty or a doggie around and so she had taken to Fritz as much as he had taken to her.

“Are you sure?” Anna said after what felt like an age.

“Yeah I’m sure. I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t,” Kat smiled as she stepped back into the house. “You want a hand?”

“Well he’s just got his carrier. And I’ll bring his food. We can just get the litter up there?”

It took Anna a few minutes to gather Fritz’s various accessories and many more minutes to fight him into his collar. Luckily, he could be bribed with food and the big lunk followed a piece of salmon jerky until the tiny door closed behind him. The yowling was immediate and Kat began to rue her offer. It was a little late now.

At a quarter to twelve, they were finally ready to go. They needed some gas and snacks for the road. Anna locked the front door and realized she’d barely thought about the restaurant so far. She wondered if it would continue that way.

Kat settled in behind the wheel of the SUV. The height of the dash made her look downright petite and for the first time Anna realized she had never driven with Kat, not with Kat driving. The first time they met, Kat had Tomas with her. He was her regular driver in the city and also functioned as one of her assistants from what Anna understood. As they had begun seeing each other, Kat had forgone Tomas out of her own privacy. Plus Kat secretly loved to drive and speeding away from the city always gave her a certain thrill. Anna had offered to drive today but Kat had already put her off. It would likely take about seven hours so Anna figured she might gain the wheel later.

Fritz was unimpressed with the arrangements and no amount of soothing speech seemed to assuage him. He yowled until they were on the highway. He was certain they were going to the vet and he was having none of that. Anna had brought a blanket along in case the AC in the car got too cold. She turned in her seat and unfurled the plaid wool, draping over the yowling crate. The effects were not immediate but after a minute, Fritz seemed to settle. Anna hoped he would just go to sleep.

“You’re a cat whisperer,” Kat smiled as Anna resettled herself. They had stopped at WaWa before getting on the highway and they each had sizable iced coffees in the joined cup holders. Anna took a long sip of hers as the edges of western New Jersey flew by the windows.

“I wasn’t sure it would work,” Anna replied, “but I’m glad it did. I couldn’t have taken hours of that racket.”

“Well here’s to vacation. At least we got a clear day but god it’s hot,” Kat turned up the AC. Even at full blast it was just beginning to cool off. It might have been quicker with the tinted sunroof covered but Anna seemed to like looking up at the clouds.

“So do I get to DJ?” Anna asked coyly. The radio had so far been playing NPR at low volume and that was no soundtrack for a road trip.

Kat looked at her sidelong, around the rims of her black cat-eye sunglasses, “Sure but I get veto power.”

“How do you know you’ll want to veto?”

“Well you could throw me for a loop and put the BeeGees on,” Kat teased knowing Anna would never do that. She may not have known much of Anna’s musical tastes but disco didn’t seem to be high on the list.

“So does that mean you don’t like ABBA?”

“No they’re fine,” Kat said cautiously. “You like ABBA?”

“I like a lot of things,” Anna punched back, her eyes glinting. “I made a playlist, if you’re interested.”

“Very. I would love to know what you compiled.”

Kat’s car had a new fangled stereo with Bluetooth set-up. Luckily there was also an import jack and Anna fitting her charger into the tiny slot, effectively commandeering the radio. Smirking, Anna clicked through the settings on her phone before the first beats of The Talking Heads, “This Must Be the Place” began to play through the cars dynamic speakers. Kat’s eyes grew wide at the selection but she willed herself not to look over at Anna. The traffic around them had thickened and she needed to pay attention.

“Far cry from Sibelius,” Kat quipped before she began to tap the beat against the steering wheel.

“Sort of. I suppose. I told you I like a lot of things.”

Traffic slowed around them and they were going under the speed limit. This wasn’t the part of driving Kat particularly liked. She much preferred to speed along in the fast lane but alas, they were still in Jersey. Almost out but not fast enough.

The last strains of David Byrne faded and were quickly replaced by the subtle strains of k.d. Lang singing a cover Kat didn’t recognize. It was soothing and Kat let the music lead for the moment as they dropped to a crawl. Likely there was an accident up ahead somewhere.

The next song surprised her. It was very pop and pretty old.

“It’s the Hollies,” Anna answered Kat’s questioning look. “It’s called ‘On a Carousel’,” she smiled. “I got into a real psychedelic, GarageBand thing like ten years ago.”

It definitely sounded like the late sixties in London, a time and place removed for both of them. Still the up-beats readily evoked the mods and some memory long buried of Austin Powers. Kat couldn’t imagine what would follow in this eclectic parade.

“Fernando! You could have just said it was that. I love this song,” Kat declared as ABBA leapt forcefully from the speakers. It was vacation and they were really on their way.

The traffic was lifting now that they were nearly into NY state. Kat could have taken them further East and spent a long time on I-95 but she opted for the scenic route. It only added about forty-five minutes but it was well worth it for the reduced traffic and lack of tractor trailers. Kat was learning a lot about Anna just from the playlist. To be fair, they had had the opportunity to listen to much music together. Much of what she’d heard of Anna’s had come in the form of the restaurant. The house music was often classical and often instrumental. Anna favored a variety of composers and the selections were forever changing. In the kitchen, it was the age of the punk, most of the time. A lot of Ramones and the Clash, harder stuff on harder nights. And then there was Marie’s odd Canadian influence. One part Québécois and one part sea shanty. It seems her mother actually hailed from New Foundland and Marie often sang strings of Scottish and Irish Traditional songs. There was a rumor that she used sing professionally but Anna had seen no evidence of that. But she could imagine it, especially if there was a fiddle, maybe a tin whistle. Kat hadn’t experienced Marie’s music and was fairly taken aback by the selection of Stan Rogers that followed.

“It’s the ‘Witch of the Westmoreland’,” Anna announced as Kat seemed to gape at the road ahead. It was a flying leap from the pop music that they’d begun. This was definitely traditional, it reminded Kat of a Renaissance Faire. The lyrics ensnared her, there story of the knight and the witch, the Lady of Shallot, Tristan and Isolde, it was quite a romantic song. Kat was sure how that fit in with Anna but it certainly was making her more curious.

It was onto the Kinks next. By then they were in New York State and aiming for the Taconic Parkway. This twisty little two-lane highway did not allow trucks and while it added time, it was a nicer ride. Anna had traveled extensively while she pursuing her culinary education but little of it had been by car. She’d spent more time on European rails and the NYC subway than she’d ever spent driving. This road trip was a first of a sort for her and she found it funny that she’d brought the cat along. He seemed settled or at least he didn’t seem to mind the music selection.

The miles were flying by and they’d soon broken into the summer green of upstate New York. The sun was still glaring down but the AC kept it cool in the cabin of the car. They hadn’t spoken much so far, the music proving an adequate distraction.

“You know I went to school not too far from here,” Kat said absently. They had just passed Poughkeepsie.

“Vassar?”

“Yeah. It seems like forever ago now. But sometimes it still feels like yesterday.”

“Yeah, I started a BA too but I transferred out to concentrate on cooking,” Anna said almost sheepishly. She hadn’t regretted dropping her work in comparative literature but a diploma would have been nice. She supposed her Michelin star would have to suffice.

“Probably a wise choice,” Kat chuckled, the low undertones rippling across Anna’s nerves.

“I suppose. I’m not much of a quitter though,” Anna sighed examining the green blur of trees in an effort to not reach for Kat’s half bare thigh.

“You could always finish it.”

“That’s true. But with what time? It’s a miracle you managed to even get me away now!”

“This is true.”

The music stretched out between them once more. The miles ticked by marked by the flash of the broken white line. They were nearly out of New York now with the first signs for Massachusetts appearing in green and white. That meant they were nearly halfway and making pretty decent time. Just after they crossed into Massachusetts, Kat pulled off at a rest area. Anna had mentioned it but she immeasurably grateful they stopped. Those ice coffees had clearly been weighing heavily on them both.

The McDonald’s smelled sinfully good and they decided to indulge in some junk food they would surely regret. They hadn’t eaten a proper breakfast and it was after three. They ordered quarter pounders and fries from the drive-thru and Anna laughed and asked Kat if she would be writing a review.

They food was gone before they hit the next exit and the regret was just beginning to creep in. It had been worth it though as sometimes only McDonald’s can be.

“So any thoughts on your birthday?” Kat hadn’t meant to ask such a loaded question. “Like what you might want to eat?” She added by way of deflecting the serious undertones.

“Oysters.”

“Darling it’s June. So not the season.”

“You’re right. I wasn’t thinking about that. Maybe I should just let you surprise me.” Anna was nervous about the prospect of celebrating. She wasn’t sure what it really entailed.

“I can do that,” Kat said with abroad smile, possibilities suddenly flooding her mind.

“You sure you don’t want me to drive?” Anna offered.

“Nah, we’re halfway through Massachusetts already. Soon we’ll be in New Hampshire and you’ll be able to smell the ocean. It’s only another hour or so from here.”

The miles stretched on but soon they were in New Hampshire. Next state Maine.

“I haven’t been up here in like eight years I think?” Anna said. “It all started because I followed a beautiful lady.”

“Oh, do tell, you didn’t elaborate the other night,” Kat’s interest was peaked. She ignored the tiny twinge of jealousy, after all she’d certainly had lovers before Anna even if they hadn’t been women.

“Well,” Anna began as she tried to summon up the image of Alexandria. “Her name was Alex and originally she was from Bermuda and she had the most wonderful accent. I met her working a catering gig in Brooklyn. She’d been recruited to be Eric Anders’ sous chef for the season. She managed to get me a gig there as well and that’s how I landed up here.”

“Sounds like a nice summer,” Kat replied trying to picture a younger Anna shucking clams that she had eaten back then.

“Are you kidding? I reeked like low tide almost all the time! But it was fun,” Anna had to admit as more than one drunken beach bash crept into her mind’s eye.

“Hot Damn,” Kat whistled, drawing Anna’s eye back to the road before them. Except it wasn’t road so much as water that stretched out beneath an enormous behemoth of a bridge.

“Welcome back to Maine!” Kat finished her thought as Anna gaped around at the suddenly coastal surroundings. “We should be there pretty soon.”

As if on cue, Fritz let out a searching yowl. Anna turned once more in her seat as Kat cleared the end of the bridge. Anna pulled back the blanket and tried to soothe the cranky cat. It occurred to her that he might want the litter box once they set him free.

“Anyway we can stop at the store before we get there?”

“Sure. I was thinking we’d probably head there after we unload but we can stop on the way.”

“Well, it’s just for the little prince. Didn’t bring the litter box,” Anna sighed as she turned back in her seat.

“Right. Well, that’s easy enough. There’s a Hannaford just up the road,” Kat replied as she took the next exit. The air around them smelled of the sand and the surf. Anna inhaled deeply and the smile that followed enraptured Kat until she nearly rear-ended the Jeep in front of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!

It was after seven by the time they rolled into the parking lot of the grocery store. As it was also Sunday night, the lot was less than a third full, it was dinner time and even on the vacation hours, no one was at the grocery store. They had made pretty good time given their stops but their legs were less than happy with their efforts. Stepping out of the car, Anna’s legs were tight and she could see Kat bouncing and stretching through the open driver’s door. Fritz let out a guttural yowl that seemed to echo through the parking lot. It served its purpose as both women began to pick up the pace.

Shopping was an adventure all its own. Anna was unfamiliar with the store and was astounded to see that liquor was for sale. That was not the case in New Jersey or New York. Pennsylvania still had blue laws. Maine made it easy. After grabbing the various cat supplies, Kat added a handle of Vodka and a gallon of lemonade to the cart. Anna raised her eyebrow, not at the booze but at the variety. She’d only really seen Kat drink whiskey.

“It’s summer,” Kat shrugged in response to the look.

They meandered back to the produce section as they chatted about their dinner options. Kat added some limes to the cart. They grabbed some Brie, cheddar cheese curds, and some pickles. The plan was to get some snacks for cocktails and once they got to the house, Kat would run out for some takeout of the fried scallop and clam chowder variety. It seemed a viable plan. They fit the groceries around the other luggage. Fritz was still yowling but with much less intensity. Anna felt bad hearing his pathetic mewling but Kat said they would be at the house in a minute.

It was just shifting to evening light when they turned down the curved driveway. The sun was low and nearly set leaving the sky streaked with pinks and reds over the fading blue light. Anna’s eyes marveled at the watercolor sky through the now open sunroof before realizing they’d come to a stop. Her eyes slowly traveled down until peak of a gabled roof appeared.

Kat had called it a beach house. Anna had pictured something more southern perhaps or just more simple. Having marveled at the expanse of Kat’s penthouse in the city, Anna should not have been surprised at the full cape with a wraparound porch that stood before her. It looked to be about two full stories. There was a single dormer window on the third floor. At the peak of the roof lay a rooster weathervane, currently still in the calm night air.

The porch was created by a series of white pillars that shone like neon in the low light. They were lit by iron lanterns that made the house appear more yellow than it actually was. Between Anna’s feet and the porch lay a manicured garden that followed the line of the porch. To the right lay a high hedgerow blocking the prying eyes of the neighbors. The edge of the dunes rose up and though obscured by the house, Anna could hear the lapping of the ocean waves.

Kat had walked ahead of Anna carrying the grocery bags. She was glad to see that the house appeared to be in order from the outside. Marco must have touched up the greenery in the last day or so. Everything looked clipped and pretty perfect. The roses looked healthy and more numerous than she remembered. She’d have to thank Marco. She might be hard-nosed in her expectations but Kat was equally gracious when her stringent demands were met.

The windows were open and the house smelled of sand and surf. Kat switched on lights as she went eventually making her way to the kitchen. She dropped the bags on the long counter before turning around in search of Anna. A steady whining was coming from around the front door and Kat watched as Anna moved towards her carrying Fritz, still incarcerated. She placed the cat down on the floor and leaned in to kiss Kat lightly on the lips.

“This place is huge! And wow. You know the one summer I was here, I wondered who got to live in places like this,” Anna’s eyes were still wide as she took in the well-decorated space. Like Kat it was understated and without much hint of kitsch, a real trick for a vacation house. There were no lamps made of shells, no lobster motifs, not even an anchor, though the colors were quite nautical. The blue and white combination ran through the entire first floor. There was a modern edge to the intensity of the blue and the starkness of the white. Anna’s eye followed the shifting palette until the reached the kitchen.

All glass on one side provided a view to the east, the rise of the sand dunes giving way to the horizon over the Bay of Maine.

“You can actually see the water from the second floor,” Kat said as she watched Anna gape, first at the view and then at the kitchen itself.

“Pretty nice for someone who seldom cooks,” Anna teased, her eyes leaping from one high end toy to the next. There was even a small, espresso machine with a single filter head. Anna could see it was restaurant quality even from across the room.

“Well good thing I brought a Michelin rated chef with me this time,” Kat’s eyes sparkled as she flirted over the bags of groceries on the counter. Before Anna could reply, an exceptionally angry yowl echoed in from the hallway.

“There’s a muck room off over there,” Kat pointed to a slightly ajar door in the corner. “You could set up his food and litter box in there.”

Anna moved to check it out, brushing past Kat with a sigh.

“That should work,” Anna shrugged. “We can start him in there. Are there any places you don’t want him?”

“Why don’t I give you a little tour and you can decide for yourself. This place has survived some children at points though not all that recently.”

Anna followed as Kat moved from the kitchen, past the pantry and finally through a small den. They took a set of stairs to the open hallway of the second floor. There were four bedrooms plus the master suite. There was one more flight of stairs up to the partial third floor. The attic space was a full office equipped with a computer and a printer as well as a cork board above the desk with various projects pinned to it.

“Maybe we’ll just keep this closed,” Anna commented. “Fritz is pretty lazy but that doesn’t mean I trust him.”

“The rest of the house should be fine. I might regret that later but I’m saying it now and you can hold me to it,” Kat replied gregariously as she took Anna’s hand.

They finished unpacking the car in two trips. Anna took her bags up to the master bedroom as Kat unpacked the rest of the groceries. She tsked as she checked the freezer and made a mental note to grab some ice when she went out to get dinner. She glanced at the clock high on the wall near the stove. It read eight fourteen. It may be the high season right now but it was still Sunday. Options would get limited quickly in the little seaside town.

Anna bounded into the kitchen. She felt slightly manic with over-excitement. It was just so surreal to be there, away from work, and best of all with Kat. The ocean air seemed to be agreeing with her as well. Even Fritz was bravely beginning to explore his new surroundings though he made a beeline for Anna as soon as she reappeared. Anna bent to pick up the now purring mass of fur and he happily flopped over her shoulder. Kat smiled as she watched them snuggle.

“So I was wondering about dinner,” Kat said breaking the fragile silence.

“Well, our plan of a fry fest works. Maybe a lobster roll? It’s a little warm for chowder, don’t you think?”

“It is. And I’m more interested in getting our drink on so let me go see what I can come up with before it gets any later. You can certainly come with me?” Kat stated leadingly.

“I thought about it,” Anna teased back, “but I think I’d rather be wearing pajamas. Is that ok?”

“Of course,” Kat smiled back. “It is vacation, you should be comfortable ASAP!”

Kat had moved closer to Anna as she headed for the door. Fritz was still purring away on her shoulder but he proved little impediment as Anna leaned over to kiss Kat. It was just supposed to be a little peck goodbye but they’d gotten distracted. Annoyed, Fritz leapt onto the barstool and then hightailed it towards his food bowl. Anna pushed Kat back against the counter and began to trail her hands up Kat’s sides.

With a sharp intake of breath, Kat forced herself to pull back from the heated kiss. It was quickly not becoming an option and her breath came hard as Anna stared back at her.

“Things close early,” Kat managed to finally gasp. “As much as I would like to continue that, maybe hold the thought?”

A growl broke the momentary silence. It wasn’t Fritz, it was Anna’s stomach. Kat arched her eyebrow before a smirk crossed her lips.

“Go before I change my mind!” Anna said lightly pushing Kat away and back towards the front door. Anna’s eyes wandered over the counter and right over the keys Kat had forgotten. She swept them up in her palm and waited.

Kat was nearly out the door when she realized she’d forgotten the keys. Whirling around, she found herself facing Anna. The keys dangled from her elegant pointer finger but as Kat went to grab them, Anna lifted them just out of her reach.

“There’s a tax,” Anna smiled coyly.

Kat made a jump for the keys but still Anna kept them out of her reach.

“Fine!” Kat feigned annoyance and kissed Anna lightly on the lips.

“Hurry back,” Anna said, her blue eyes still rippling darkly.

“Oh I will,” Kat promised as she finally made it out the door.

Kat deliberated as she drove, finally settling on her favorite clam shack. Luckily they were open for another hour so she parked the car in the gravel lot and walked up to the open take-out window. The menu stood before her, about three feet tall and crammed with fried assortments of anything the coastal waters could throw at them. Their specialty was clam chowder but with the evening temp hovering around seventy it was a little warm. Kat opted for clam bellies and scallops, both dinners came with fries and coleslaw. She added two lobster rolls for good measure. It was more than enough food but Kat was in it to impress.

The food took about twenty minutes to be ready. Kat had spent the time leaning against an old, wooden picnic bench and staring up at the darkening sky. How strange it was here that she had brought Anna. She brought very few people here over the years since she’d owned it. It was her sanctuary and she had kept it carefully guarded. A seasonal party or two. A couple overnighters from the city. She’d never asked anyone to stay for two weeks before, not anywhere, not for a long time. The last time was Francesco, almost a decade ago now.

The food arrived at the takeout window and Kat gathered up the large shopping bag with a smile. She’d left an exorbitant tip and the countergirl blushed as she handed over the bag. Kat placed the aromatic bag on the floor of the passenger’s side then walked around the boxy front end of the Range Rover. Once inside, the smell of the food nearly overwhelmed her, even with the windows open wide. It made her stomach twist in hunger and she snitched a couple burning hot French fries for the drive back. She wondered what Anna had been up to in her brief absence. Her mind skittered from Anna to how much she wanted a drink after eating a couple fries. With a jolt she remembered the ice and luckily had not yet passed the last gas station mini-mart. She made a hasty left turn into the lot and decided to skip getting gas for now. She had a good half a tank left so she just grabbed the ice and hopped back in the car.

Anna had managed to change into some pajama like pants and a clean, white tank top. The whiteness of the shirt made her look even paler and less tan than she was. She grabbed a favorite blue oxford shirt from her case and slid it over the tank. She was glad she had pulled on the shirt when she stepped out onto the narrow balcony of the master bedroom. Situated directly above the kitchen, the bedroom shared the same expansive view of the dunes and rising tidal river and sky. True to what Kat had said, Anna could see the thin line of the surf reflected in the broken moonlight. The lighthouse lamp was just visible to the east if she squinted her eyes.

The damp air caused Anna to shiver as she stepped back into the bedroom, sure to shut the glass door, the last thing she needed was Fritz getting curious. He hadn’t yet, he seemed content to explore the downstairs for the moment. He’d even used his litter box already and Anna hoped that would mean no accidents. But, she reminded herself, bring him had been Kat’s idea. Still she didn’t need the bugger ruining all Kat’s nice stuff.

For all that Anna was a burgeoning celebrity in her own right, she’d just really started to make any real money. The food world was hard and even with Anna’s reputation, money didn’t spring from thin air. And anything worth serving cost a fair amount of money. In the last few years, since the restaurant bloomed, Anna had finally paid off the last of the debts. Even with her renown, Anna was far from wealthy. Kat, on the other hand, seemed to have the Midas touch. Everything in this house was every bit as curated as her penthouse had been. Anna swallowed back a slight feeling of intimidation at her surroundings. She was more used to working in a house like this. To be the guest was thrilling even if she did feel a bit overwhelmed.

Anna was just headed back downstairs when the sound of the front door made her jump. It was just Kat and she was laden with a large bag of food and an equally large bag of ice. Anna hurried down the last steps to catch up with Kat, relieving her of the bag of food on their way to the kitchen. The smell of the food roused Fritz from his catnap by the stove. He stretched nonchalantly before weaving his orange striped body surreptitiously through both sets of legs standing by the counter.

The bag of food was near overflowing as Anna pulled out the cartons and boxes. The smell was driving Fritz mad and he had begun to purr almost violently. Kat busied herself with making them a round of drinks. She’d barely broken up the ice when Fritz caught her ear.

“Poor boy,” she said as she bent to scratch his ears.

“Careful or you’ll be stuck,” Anna tried to caution but it was already too late. Fritz had seen his opening and followed through, climbing onto Kat’s shoulder with a clumsy lunge. He balanced there, still purring, as Kat stood back up. She found he could not actually support his hind legs without her help and she was forced to finish off the drinks one-handed.

Anna smiled as she accepted the drink. Fritz didn’t tend to act like this with anyone but her. It warmed Anna to see his rapport with Kat.

“So where shall we sit? Right here?” Anna questioned as Fritz began to squirm closer to the food.

“The porch might be nice. The moon is just starting to rise and the tide is high,” Kat countered. “And maybe you get a treat,” she said to Fritz as she shifted his bulk to the floor. He chirruped in response but then stalked away offended. Anna shrugged as she raised her glass in a proper toast.

“Thanks for bringing me on vacation,” Anna said, her voice taking on a sultry note.

Kat clinked her glass lightly. “Cheers,” she said before taking her first sip.

They moved their takeout party outside, leaving the lobster rolls in the unlit oven, safe from Fritz’s temptation. The tide was indeed high and the space between the house and the dunes was suddenly quite river like.

“It’s a tidal estuary,” Kat sat as they moved to sit next to each other on the low bench. They’d brought the fried stuff out and Anna was already beginning to sample it, her eyes still locked on the water before them.

It was quiet, the tide in the distance, the clink of ice cubes. The drinks were disappearing fast and Kat rued she hadn’t just made a pitcher. She would on the next pass. That was the problem with vodka and lemonade, it disappeared way too fast.

“I still can’t believe I’m here,” Anna said quietly as her free hand found Kat’s in the dark.

“I’m so glad you are,” Kat purred back as she tangled her fingers between Anna’s.

“And these scallops are amazing! And so are you. Driving the whole way. You’re such a stud,” Anna teased but she meant it. She was impressed at Kat’s prowess.

Kat felt her cheeks flush and was grateful for the shade of the twilight. “Flatterer,” she said as she pulled her hand free. “Can I get you another drink?”

“Sure, why not,” Anna replied, her eyes sparkling dangerously in the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!

The beach was just beginning to get crowded by the time Kat and Anna mustered the energy to cross over the dunes. All told, they’d had an excellent first night of vacation and Kat’s legs still burned a bit from their efforts. It was well worth it, even the slight hangover. At least neither of them had thrown up, god knows they’d eaten enough fried seafood to know they were lucky.

They’d had a light breakfast of toast and fruit. Anna had offered to make eggs but Kat’s stomach had roiled at the thought. The ten am sun was perhaps not the best choice but Kat figured if she could just lay still for a bit then she would feel much better. They made their way down from the wooden bridge and found a large empty swath of sand far from prying eyes. The tide was creeping in but they would have a couple hours before they had to be concerned.

It was a near perfect beach day, a rarity this far north and Anna flung out the blanket they’d brought. Kat had also brought a short umbrella that she impaled into the sand behind the blanket. Anna was grateful there would be some shade. Her fair skin did tan but, as pale as she was, she’d surely burn first. Kat had a fair base tan going. She’d been writing a lot on her terrace when she was at home and it showed in the full spray of freckles across her chest. She slathered on sunscreen for good measure and handed it over to Anna.

Anna coated herself pretty well around the upper lines of her bikini but she couldn’t reach her back. Kat graciously offered to to it for her and the two shimmied closer on the already sandy blanket. Kat’s fingers were cool against Anna’s already heated skin. As Kat moved lower, her fingers massaged Anna’s lower back before getting carried away on her own wanton whims. There were far too many people around to entertain that thought.

The waves crashed and the gulls cried. Anna watched a wisp of a cloud as it drifted overhead. Not many people were in the water. The surf seemed a little choppy but Anna was getting warm fast. Kat had pulled a book from her bag but seemed to fall asleep as soon as she started reading it. Kat noticed that it was her copy of Fried Green Tomatoes and she grinned at Kat’s brazen borrowing. Anna didn’t mind at all, in fact she was more than happy to share anything with Kat, not the least one of her favorite books.

Kat had definitely fallen asleep though. A tiny snore reached Anna’s ears and she turned on her side to look more closely at Kat. The shorter redhead was clad in a blue and grey one piece swimsuit. She still wore her wrap which was the same grey-blue swirl that also matched her eyes. Anna knew those eyes well by now but she could not see them behind the oversized sunglasses Kat wore. Given the little sleep they’d actually gotten, Anna could understand Kat nodding off in the warm sun. Anna was not feeling particularly perky herself. She wasn’t really hungover but there did seem to be a haze surrounding her.

The surf was creeping closer. It was still a good way from them but Anna eyed it suspiciously. She knew how fast it could leap up and she fought off her own drowsiness as she watched the whitecaps. The waves were hypnotic though and before she knew it, Anna had fallen asleep.

Kat opened her eyes to see the water had grown much closer. It was still about a hundred yards away but she wasn’t sure if it was still coming in. She blinked away from the blazing sun before digging in the beach bag for her phone. It was just after noon. The tide was turning, pulling slowly back down the beach. Kat sighed with relief that they wouldn’t have to scurry further up the sand. It would have been a challenge as they were practically in the dunes where they were.

Anna blinked awake hearing Kat’s rustling noise. She groaned as she sat up. The water was quite close. Looking over at Kat, Anna smiled again. Her face felt a little stiff with the beginning embers of a sunburn.

“Think we should move?” Anna asked as she turned her eyes toward the tideline.

“Nah, it’s turned, see,” replied Kat pointing at the next wave rolling towards them. Anna watched as the last edges of the water stopped several feet from the line. The sound of the waves had shifted slightly, like the sea was inhaling, the waves dragging back down the beach. 

Anna stood up to stretch and take a better look. Her skin felt warm but she wasn’t really burning. She should put more sunscreen on but the siren song of the surf had reached her ears. Kat looked up at the staggering sight of a goddess clad in a red bikini, blocking out the sun. Kat just stared, it was a marvelous sight, until Anna finally turned back towards her.

“I’m getting in the water, want to join me?”

“Sure,” Kat said hazily as she fought her way to her feet. She dropped the sarong from her waist in one easy motion and it was Anna’s turn to gawp. Kat may have had close to a decade on her but there was no telling that from looking at her. She kept in shape, though Anna had never seen it. The one piece suit plunged deeply and Anna had a lovely view of the Kat’s wonderfully freckled chest. She resisted the urge to scoop Kat up in her arms and devour her right there. Instead, Anna reached for Kat’s hand and pulled her down the beach and right into the rough and retreating surf.

Hunger finally drew them away from the glories of the beach. It was nearly three o’clock and the beach stretched before them, the surf now pretty far away. It was nearly all the way out and the still damp stretches of the wave smoothed sand were littered with clamshells and odd bits of crab carapaces. Here and there were drifts of dark brown kelp tangled with other random jetsam now trapped upon the quickly drying sand.

Anna bent to scoop up a clam shell with her long fingers. She added it to a small pocket in the canvas tote. There were a few tiny snail shells as well as a stripped down mussel shell, nearly opalescent from the pounding surf. Anna had collected some fractured sand dollars but the were too fragile to survive the pocket. Anna could feel Kat watching her. She felt other eyes on her as well and for a brief second anxiety rippled over her. She looked over at Kat who was now just ahead of her on the wooden footbridge. Anna shook her head as she lengthened her stride to catch up with Kat.

Back at the house, they raced each other into a slightly unproductive shower. Eventually they did manage to wash away the salt and the sand but not before the plentiful hot water had begun to run cold.

Kat yawned as she pulled on a clean, white t-shirt, her limbs aching pleasantly. Between the sun, the surf, and Anna, Kat was already feeling exhausted. Her stomach growled loudly and Anna chuckled from across the room. She was struggling to tug down her tank top but it was clinging to her damp skin in all the wrong places. With a final yank, she pulled it down, smoothing it over the belt holding up her cut-offs. She had gotten a bit of a burn and her skin felt warm as she pulled a white Oxford shirt over the tank. Then she looked back at Kat.

“So what she we eat?” Anna asked brightly, her pink cheeks glowing in the dappled light streaming across the bedroom. Her stomach gave a supportive growl of its own.

“What do you feel like? We could go out to Tenney’s? Or just get some fresh caught and steam them here? I’m up for anything, darling,” Kat replied as she pulled on a loose cotton skirt that clung around her still dampish legs.

Tenney’s was the nicest place in town and incidentally, Anna’s former employer. She wasn’t sure they’d remember her there, she had still been quite a kid when she’d landed there. It was before she’d even begun to really travel. She’d learned a lot that summer, mostly about seafood and how to respect it. She’d learned a little about herself as well, her fiery relationship had proved to be a distraction in the end. The inevitable heartbreak that came when Alex had left her soured her food for months. She’d vowed to not get entangled after that summer and until Kat, it wasn’t an issue.

“Eric Anders still owns Tenney’s?”

“Last I checked,” Kat replied, arching her eyebrow at the strange look on Anna’s face. Kat wondered if Anna was nervous.

“Well, sure, we could do that. I need to change this up then,” Anna said looking down at her very causal attire.

“We have a little while before they open, it’s only,” Kat squinted at her watch, “four fifteen.” Kat took a step towards the door but hesitated, her eyes still locked on Anna.

Anna didn’t reply but instead began to dig around for the khakis she’d brought with her. Tenney’s was nice but it was still on the casual side. She pulled the khakis out of the drawer Kat had placed them. She pulled off the cut-offs and Kat found she could not take her eyes away from Anna’s long, long legs. It was over too quickly as Anna pulled on the khakis, fastening them with a wide belt with a large, intricate, silver buckle. It was Celtic knot work and Kat caught herself staring. Anna caught her eye as she closed the buckle, her long fingers lingered, teasing Kat.

“It’s call the Mermaid’s Purse, this particular knot,” Anna traced one of the curving lines with her finger. Kat felt her mouth go dry. She gripped the doorframe for support as she wondered how Anna could get her turned on so goddamn fast.

“It’s a euphemism,” Anna said, her eyes now half-lidded. “It’s said once a sailor reaches for the riches within, he is then trapped forever.”

“Really,” Kat managed to squeak as Anna walked slowly towards her.

“Really,” Anna husked before leaning into Kat and kissing her slowly. Kat wrapped her arms around Anna’s waist and answered the kiss with some wanton teasing of her own.

“Your shoulders got burnt,” she finally said as her wandering hand came to a rest behind Anna’s neck.

“They did a bit,” Anna said as she moved to pull Kat from the door. Her attempts at further seduction were thwarted however as Fritz had suddenly joined them in the bedroom. He added his own suggestions with an incessant yowl before threading himself through both their legs. He was purring aggressively as he moved between them.

“Ok!” Anna relented and scooped up the starving kitty. “I guess I’ll go feed him and then we can go?”

There was that slight hesitation again, Kat noted silently. “Sure. I really am starving.”

“Me too. Almost as much as Fritzy here.”

Instead of driving, Kat suggested they take the trolley over to the restaurant. It was only a mile up the beach but her legs were already tired. She figured they might want to walk back, depending on how long they stayed and how much they drank.

The trolley stop was at the end of the short road where Kat’s house sat. There was another couple already waiting on the bench and they glanced up as Kat and Anna drew close. They had a wailing toddler with them as well as all the accoutrements of a day at the beach. They were both younger than Anna and well tanned but they looked exhausted.

Kat was no fan of children and was quickly ruing her own suggestion. She was just about to pull Anna away from the stop when the Trolley rounded the turn and came into view. The wooden sided tram was reminiscent of the streetcars of San Francisco and Anna had not remembered them from her one summer.

Kat stepped on first and paid their fare, receiving several ride tokens in change. Anna wanted to sit towards the back and Kat spied two empty benches. It was busier than she’d expected and they ended up sharing a bench seat towards the back of the trolley. They squeezed together pleasantly in the confines of the absurdly narrow bench. The windows were all open and the breeze smelled briny and saline. Kat was relieved to see the young couple get out at the very next stop. They were replaced by an elderly couple with a surly teenager in tow.

The trolley tottered on slowing the traffic with each stop it made. Their stop was the end of the line. When they slowed to a stop, they rose and waited for the rest of the riders to exit. Stepping down, Anna turned and thanked the driver, a retired bus driver from the chatter over the pa. He blushed as Anna smiled, the line of red running all the way up over his bald pate. Kat stifled a smile herself. She knew just how powerful a look from Anna could be.

Tenney’s was at the end of the wharf and they slowly moved in that direction. Things hadn’t changed much since Anna had worked there. Some of the stores were different but it was indiscernible which ones they were. The same seaside kitsch was still dominant, from the scallop shell wind chimes to the racks of souvenir t-shirts in garish colors. It was still a bit early and Kat walked slowly, her eyes flickering back to Anna every few steps.

“You ok?” Kat asked hesitantly. They’d paused in front of a particularly crowded window display of boogie boards and wetsuits.

“Yeah,” Anna replied unconvincingly. “I don’t know,” she sighed. “It’s silly.”

“We could go to a different place.”

“No, I’m ok. I think I’m just a little nervous,” Anna admitted shyly. “I was very young when I worked here and I may have left a little abruptly.”

“Well it was a long time ago,” Kat said reaching for Anna’s hand. “And you have some built in armor here,” she smiled. “Eric Anders is terrified of me.”

Kat’s eyes glittered steely blue and Anna felt her tension begin to ease. She squeezed Kat’s hand in response before giving her a quick peck on the lips. Then she pulled Kat along down the wharf. She could feel a few sets of curious eyes follow them. Anna wondered if Kat had noticed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year and Happy Friday!
> 
> After the chaos of this week, here’s a little bit of summer vacay to take your mind off things.

The décor hadn’t changed much in the last decade. The space was filled with sunlight, its large picture windows faced the small cove. Boats bobbed here and there as the reflected light from the bay shifted into lengthening shadows. It was not yet six and the sun was still quite high but they were also facing nearly due east. The sun light that remained was reflected and it undulated ever so slightly. Sense memory is strong and Anna shivered as wave after wave washed over her. The smell. The quality of light. The feeling of the polished floorboards beneath the rubber souls of her sandals. She wondered if Eric would be there. It was the high season but it was also a Monday. Anna hoped for a miss. Even with Kat to protect her, Anna’s inclination was for evasion. It was not the most mature desire and it happened to be completely out of her control.

Kat watched as Anna scanned the entire room before approaching the host stand. There were only a handful of parties scattered inside and out plus another four that sat at the bar. The air seemed to shift as the host, who looked like he’d stepped out of a page of GQ, looked up at the party of two suddenly before him. He practically choked on his tongue as he sputtered greetings slathered with a healthy side of flattery. Kat inspired terror and she smiled at Anna. Christophe, the host, followed Kat’s eyes and a moment later his squarish jaw gaped as he recognized Anna as well. The knowing look slid from his eyes as he pulled two leather covered menus from behind the stand.

“It’s a pleasure to have you both here,” Christophe fumbled as he seated them at a small square table close to the picture window. A subtle murmur rippled across the undercurrent of the room. Anna felt the tension rise to her shoulders. A moment later, she felt Kat’s warm fingers settle on her thigh, conveniently hidden by the table linens. Anna felt the tension as she looked over to Kat’s smiling face.

They had decided on champagne to start and a yellow labeled bottle of Veuve Clicquot sat chilling in a bucket to Kat’s right. Two glasses sat before them and Anna cautiously took hers in hand.

“Cheers darling,” Kat beamed as she clinked her glass gently against Anna’s before taking a sip of the golden nectar.

“Cheers,” Anna smiled back as she took a grateful gulp of the fine wine. A flush was making steady progress snaking quietly from the neckline of her shirt all the way to her reddening ears. It made no sense until Anna looked up into a pair of golden eyes that she hadn’t seen in nearly a decade.

Alexandria Sheffield stood across the half full dining room, the top flap of her chef coat gaping just slightly away from her neck. She was lurking, nearly out of sight. Anna would not have noticed her at all if she hadn’t remembered where to look. Now she stared in the direction of the bar, her eyes widening by the second. Kat watched as Anna began to gape. Her grey-blue eyes followed Anna’s as they settled on a figure half-obscured by the curve of the bar. The white of her chef’s coat jumped out from the dark cherrywood. Kat blinked at she stared, a frisson of jealousy vibrating up her spine. The woman had very long braids and looked to be at least as tall as Anna. She was attractive and certainly younger than Kat.

Before Anna could explain, Alex was before them. Kat’s eyes took in the confident gait and laser focus of a woman on a mission. It rankled her but she could not comment.

“Ms. James,” Alex looked past Anna, “it’s a pleasure to have you return. My name is Alex. Chef Anders is not on the premises at the moment but I am sure he would want me to take as much care as he.” Alex smiled at Kat but there was no warmth. Kat did not smile back. Instead she watched as Alex’s gaze turned towards Anna.

“It’s been a long time,” Alex said as her eyes slid over Anna’s seated form. “And of all places, here.” Alex was clearly ruffled as well but she was doing her best to hide it. It hadn’t been an ugly split with Anna but as peacable as it had been, it was still disturbing to see an ex-lover out of the blue.

“I thought you were still in San Francisco?” Anna blurted, her cool façade melting with her rising flush.

“Eric bribed me away about a year ago,” Alex smiled again, her full lips tight against her teeth. “Well it’s lovely to see you. I must get back,” she added, her professional guard raised once more.

Kat watched as Alex scurried back to the safety of her kitchen. She could feel the tension as it stretched back to Anna’s face. The flush was fading and the morning’s sun did little to cover the sudden paleness. Without speaking, Kat reached for Anna’s hand, clasping it tightly against the grain of the linen. She wasn’t sure quite what to say.

“Thanks,” Anna whispered, grasping Kat’s fingers in a vice grip. “I—I didn’t expect that.”

“Who would? Are you ok? We could still go,” Kat wanted Anna to be comfortable and suddenly this was anything but that.

“No, I mean, yes I’m ok. I don’t think we could go, it would be bad form. Besides, the thought of Alex freaking about what to serve us is calming me immensely.”

Kat had to smile at Anna’s efforts to right the rocking boat. She had no idea that when Anna had referred to her ex, Alex, that she had meant Alexandria Sheffield. The woman was a force in her own right and was on a list of reviews for the next season. Kat hadn’t brought her book but there was a tiny notepad and pen she kept in her purse and she slid it out and placed it on the table.

“Yow! You don’t fool around,” Anna’s eyes grew wide. Kat raised an eyebrow in response.

“Well we’re here and she did decide to notice,” Kat grinned wickedly. “But it’ll just be notes. She doesn’t need to know that though.” Truthfully, it was all Kat could think to insulate them from the ill effects of an ex. Alex would have no choice to perform well and Anna could relax.

Seeing Alex had jarred Anna but not for the expected reasons. Anna had few exes, her love life being far more littered by one night stands than affairs lasting more than a weekend. It was less about Alex and far more about Anna herself. She’d still been such a kid at that point. Nothing but food was serious for her then. Even Alex had taken a distant second. Alex had been fun. Alex had been enthralling. Alex had fallen hard for Anna. A part of her had fully expected Anna to come trotting after her like a good puppy. But Anna took a different path, one that lead to a Michelin star before she turned thirty.

Alex was a good chef in her own right. For some reason she’d never struck out on her own, sticking instead to a safer track of being a sous to some of the country’s greats. What Alex lacked in culinary imagination she made up for in execution. Anna hadn’t quite appreciated Alex’s precision way back then. Anna was too busy getting inspired by a myriad of techniques as her own signature style was beginning to emerge. Now she looked down at the two dishes now before them. One was a citrus heavy ceviche featuring local scallops and sea bass and the other was a play on a seafood cocktail composed of chilled shrimp, crab, lobster, and a half dozen raw littleneck clams. Anna actually had to stifle a laugh as she looked over the plates.

Kat’s eyes looked over and found Anna’s squinting look unreadable. The places before them looked enticing and technically very sound, if not a little prosaic.

“What’s so funny?” She whispered low enough for only Anna’s ears. It was Anna’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“It’s not funny like that,” was the cryptic response.

“Oh,” Kat narrowed her eyes and waited, her hand still resting on the stem of her champagne flute.

“Alex is very precise. And that seafood salad was one of my first signature dishes. She made it look better than I ever did.”

“I should have known. Anders has kept that dish on the menu every season. How old were you that summer?”

“I had just turned twenty-two.”

Kat wrote something quickly before taking up her fork. The food tasted nearly as good as it looked. The ceviche was bright and well seasoned. The shellfish dish was served aside a biting minuet inspired mustard sauce. Anna was pleased to see that Anders had kept her recipe for all these years. He granted her some fair freedom that summer, she was glad to repay his fairly blind trust then with a winning dish.

“Well it’s definitely your dish, I can taste that pretty clearly,” it was Kat’s turn to blush. “Though, to be fair, I had yet to really try your food the last time I was here. How could I know except by how much I liked it.”

“Flatterer!” Anna shot back but she smiled broadly, taking the compliment exactly how it was meant.

On the other side of the swinging out door, Alex watched the exchange as a bolt of jealousy seared the back of her throat. What had appeared to her as a professional lunch between colleagues was clearly anything but that. The jealousy was a surprise. She hadn’t thought much of Anna these last years though she had kept apprised of her rocketing reputation. But then there was Katerina James. Alex hadn’t thought she was the type. She appeared to be such an ice queen, even in person. This was not the same woman that had trashed Serge’s risotto so harshly that he quit cooking entirely. Yet here she sat, across from Alex’s old flame. She watched as the second course was delivered. This was the cod cakes and clam chowder and Alex retreated from the window.

More champagne. More food. Kat was indulging herself and glad to not be writing a full review any time soon. Anna had relaxed more as the wine took hold. The morning’s sun had left her with a permanent flush that stretched from her finely chiseled nose all the way down to the tops of her broad shoulders, now hidden by the crisp whiteness of her shirt. Kat felt herself staring but Anna caught her eye.

“If you keep staring at me like that, we’ll never make it to the next course,” Anna whispered huskily.

The words hit their mark and Kat squirmed noticeably under Anna’s seductive gaze.

As if on cue, the third course arrived. Here was the full lobster, the steamers, and sea bass. It overwhelmed the table. They didn’t have a prayer of finishing it all.

“Well happy early birthday,” Kat replied over the veritable mountain of food.

With real perseverance they worked through nearly all of it. Their efforts had required a second bottle of champagne.

“Wow,” Anna said as the last of the plates was whisked away. She was feeling full and vaguely fuzzy. “That was a lot.”

“It really was,” Kat replied as she drained her glass. “So what did you think? From the customer side?”

“Oh, well that part’s always a little weird at a place you’ve worked. I mean, I can remember making like three quarters of these dishes. I remember where the prep goes in the low-boy. It tastes like I remember which I think is a pretty high mark.”

“I’ll buy that. I don’t think I would have thought of it that way,” Kat pondered, enjoying the philosophical buzz from the last of the champagne.

Coffee was brought over next accompanied by a plate of petit fours. The bitter bite of the espresso was metered by the sweet almond cakes. Sitting back sated, Anna had to smile. It had been a lovely meal, certainly up to Eric’s exacting standards. Kat seemed pleased as well, at least until Alex appeared once more.

“Thank you for such a lovely meal,” Kat headed her off with a smile.

“The pleasure was mine. I’m glad you enjoyed yourselves,” Alex smiled back, suddenly unsure if she was more jealous of Katerina James or Anna herself. The great critic was far more magnetic than Alex would have ever guessed. She tore her eyes from enigmatic redhead and turned them on Anna. “I hear congrats are in order. Your place seems to be all anyone can talk of these days.”

Anna smiled at the tiny hurt concealed in compliment. She knew jealousy when she saw it. “You’ll have to come see it for yourself,” she countered.

“Maybe I will. Ms. James, it was a pleasure to meet meet you,” Alex blushed fiercely before nodding and dashing into the kitchen.

When Kat went to settle the bill, she found Alex had comped it. Instead Kat left two hundred dollars with Christophe to be split amongst the staff. It was a secret habit of hers and Anna smiled at her generosity. She wondered if Kat had done the same when she’d come to review her place last spring. She’d never thought to ask.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!
> 
> Hope this warms you up!

Night was just beginning to fall when Anna followed Kat onto the soft, cool sand of the beach. They’d meandered a little after their staggering dinner. The small harbor was packed with little artisan shops. The town had a long history as an artist’s colony and it was reflected in the fine pottery and delicate watercolors in more than one gallery. Kat had her eye on Anna as she browsed. She was unprepared for the coming birthday but hoped to glean a hint or two from their innocent browsing.

Anna was impressed at the quality of the pieces nearly everywhere she looked. There was a complicated sun-catcher with a mosaic of colored glass that seemed to glow the longer Anna looked. The skill it took to assemble such small shards was a feat of stained glass and Anna was impressed. She’d also spotted a finely carved cutting board at a different shop. It was a proper chopping block and the wood was perfectly sanded down and oiled. Along two sides ran a tiny relief pattern of a grapevine. The other two were inlaid with a darker wood creating something of a racing stripe. Tonight wasn’t for shopping though. Kat wanted to walk back down beach and Anna did not want to carry anything in the lightly inebriated state she was still enjoying.

Kat suggested another round of coffee to help them back up the beach. Anna welcomed the burst of caffeine. She was surprised at the jolt of whiskey, turning wide-eyed to Kat.

“Critic’s choice,” Kat winked back before taking Anna by the hand and pulling her towards the beach.

They paused at one of the benches off the small parking lot to slip out of their shoes. As Anna began to rise, Kat caught her once more, this time with her lips. She’d meant it to be quick but Anna disagreed, kissing her harder and drawing their bodies close on the narrow bench. The sound of footsteps made them jump apart and the got awkwardly to their feet.

Night was falling a little faster and Anna drained her cooling coffee with a flourish. The kiss had left her feeling giddy and, after the disquiet of seeing Alex, Anna felt heady with desire for Kat. She resisted the urge to chase her down the beach. Instead she took their empty coffee cups to the trash.

Kat felt overwhelmed. That kiss had shot straight through her and she suddenly regretted her decision to walk. It was beautiful out though. The light was nearly gone, the sky painted in lavender and Prussian blue, the first stars just peeking through the darkness. She watched as Anna walked towards her, away from the last of the town lights. Her blonde hair had come loose from the French braid she’d twisted it into earlier. It was so light it practically glowed in the growing dark. The escaping tendrils framed her face making her look much younger than her thirty years. Kat smiled as she drew near and once again Kat took Anna’s hand in her own.

The days heat had not gone completely but Anna shivered slightly as they drew closer to the water. The waves were rolling hypnotically and it was taking all of Anna’s control to not whisk Kat into one of the dunes. Kat sensed Anna and feeling the same, picked up the pace a little. Up ahead of them, around the curve of the shore, some people had a small fire going and the air smelled of burning driftwood and caramelized sugar. Anna was glad she’d resisted the urge to sweep Kat off her feet. This was far more company than she’d anticipated.

“It’s still early,” Kat replied to Anna’s silence. “By midnight no one’s out here.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Anna replied, a little disturbed she’d been so easy to read.

They reached the wooden walkway a moment later and Kat led the way, pausing for a moment to look at the rising moon. It was still low, barely above the horizon and it cast a faint moon shadow against the dark waters. Anna turned as well and slid her body behind Kat’s. She slipped her arms around Kat’s waist and enjoyed the sensation of resting her head atop Kat’s. They stood for a few minutes, just memorizing the moment before the heat roiled up between them and sent them sprinting towards the house.

Kat raced through the door first and veered immediately up the stairs. Anna was a few steps behind her, her long legs unable to close the gap in their inebriated state. Out of breath, Kat gasped into the bedroom and as she stepped out of her sandals she felt Anna finally catch up to her. The force of it launched them backwards, onto the unmade bed and they collapsed against each other in a fit of drunken giggles.

The combination of champagne and whiskey was making them both feel heady but it was Kat that moved first, slipping around Anna’s longer limbs until she was laying atop the flushed blonde. She took Anna’s hands into her own and slowly moved them up until she had pinned them above Anna’s head. Then, just as slowly, Kat leaned in and kissed Anna softly. Anna strained against the smaller woman in a near desperate attempt to deepen the kiss. Kat’s response was to pull back slightly and move slower still. Anna whimpered as Kat finally parted her lips, deepening the kiss as well as the grip she had on Anna’s wrists.

Anna could have easily turned the tables but this sudden loss of control was only serving to heighten her already aching desire. She was caught between her own impatience to touch Kat and the deep pleasure she was deriving from being forbidden it. Thoughts were splintering and Anna found her focus on the trail of Kat’s lips as they began to travel down her jawline. She shuddered at Kat’s breath as she brushed over an ear and her hips bucked against the thin cotton of Kat’s dress. She ached to feel Kat’s skin against hers.

Kat was thinking they had too many clothes on still and reluctantly she sat back resting her weight on her knees. She tugged at the stretchy dress and managed to tug it off over her head. She tossed it away before turning her attention back to Anna who was gaping at her with dark eyes. Anna was only wearing a tank top and her khakis. She pulled the shirt off to reveal a lacy white bra. Kat shifted herself lower as she unbuckled Anna’s pants. She pulled them away with a flourish, tossing them in the same vicinity as her dress.

Before Anna could act, Kat pounced on her once more but her patience was waning as well. The swell of Anna’s breasts drew Kat and she trailed kisses teasingly across Anna’s chest. Her fingers found the front clasp of the bra and she released it. She pushed the lace away slowly and Anna arched into her with a moan. Kat shuddered and began to move faster and more aggressively. Suddenly an image of Alexandria popped into her mind and Kat moved faster still, seeking to claim Anna as her own.

The force of Kat’s aggression flattened Anna and she whimpered against the clearly possessive touch. She moaned into it in fact and her encouragement shot straight through Kat, a bolt of pure, molten passion. Anna felt it reverberate back through her own body as she felt one of Kat’s hands slip between her slick thighs. Kat pulled the matching lacy panties down before prising between Anna’s legs once more. Now settled, her fingers moved deliberately, parting and gliding and finally taking as they slid inside. Anna growled at the fast contact as Kat’s fingers began to move faster, harder, making Anna buck against her.

Kat could feel nothing but Anna’s rolling desire. Her fingers thrust and were met stroke for stroke as Anna’s screams melded into her own grunts. Sweat ran in rivulets as their bodies rocked in tandem. Kat extended her thumb and Anna saw stars. She yelped as the pressure built, both desperate for release and not wanting the sensations to end. There was no stopping this comet. Anna was incinerated as the stars burst into shimmering prisms of light behind her eyes.

Kat collapsed on the bed next to Anna, her breathing still ragged. Before she she even turn, Anna pounced. If Kat had been aggressive than Anna was doubling down as she pushed Kat back against the remaining pillows. She made short work of the bra that remained as she bit lightly at Kat’s neck. The growl that emanated from Kat brooked no question and Anna responded by moving faster. She could tell Kat was aching already and taking pity, Anna slipped around the tan lines and the freckles until her shoulders parted Kat’s thin thighs. Heat rose from Kat’s skin further intoxicating Anna’s senses as she moved purely on instinct. Kat was becoming unhinged, her hips bucked as Anna’s tongue began to lash and roll against her.

Anna drank her in, her tongue sliding in circles before pushing forward, thrusting into Kat. Their movements were becoming frenzied. Anna could hear little but the steady moaning echoing through Kat. She was devouring her, inch by inch, and just as Kat thought she could take no more, Anna plunged two fingers deep inside, filling her to the point of explosion. She screamed out then as her vision was suddenly eclipsed by a blinding light.

“Sometimes you really make me wish I still smoked,” Kat rasped when she could open her eyes. “Jesus. You are something.”

It was Anna’s turn to collapse and curled against Kat’s still steaming body. The sweat was quickly cooling and Anna thought they might want the covers but she couldn’t move, not yet. Her mouth was so dry though. With a surge of regret, Anna pushed herself up from the damp bed. Kat turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

“Water,” Anna replied. Then she tossed the discarded covers back on the bed where Kat could reach them. Then she padded quickly into the bathroom where there was a glass next to the sink.

By the time Anna returned, mere minutes later, she found Kat quietly snoring. Her bare arm was draped over a pile of fur. Fritz looked up at her with a lazy green eye. He seemed pleased. Anna smiled back, pleased herself, before crawling into the bed. She fit herself neatly around her sleeping lady and her sleeping cat and pulled the covers over them all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!

Anna awoke to an empty bed. It was dim in the bedroom, no light seeped around the heavy curtains. Stretching, Anna supposed it must still be early. She reached for her phone as a ripple of thunder rumbled. The display read nine thirty-six and Anna yawned, surprised at the late hour. She seldom slept that late despite her slightly nocturnal schedule. It was vacation though, she thought as she wrenched herself free of the still tangled sheets.

The air in the still dark room was chilly and Anna reached for a t-shirt that turned out to be one of Kat’s. Anna wasn’t usually big on v-necks. It smelled so pleasantly of Kat that Anna kept it on as she stumbled into the bathroom. Her legs ached a bit from their adventures yesterday. Looking up into the mirror, Anna saw an unmistakable line of hickies dotting her neck. Anna smiled as she leaned in for a closer look. Her mind flashed back to Kat as a flush crept up past the hickies making her face warm. Anna turned on the cold water and splashed her face.

Down in the kitchen, Kat was just finishing her first cup of coffee. She’d been up almost an hour and had watched the storm blow through the morning mist. She wasn’t surprised at the sudden rain but she hoped it wouldn’t wash out the entire day. The slate grey of the sky was not promising, now was the driving rain or the lightning. Given the poor weather, Kat had opted to let Anna sleep as long as she wanted. She had padded quietly from the bed, Fritz hot on her heels. He followed her into the bathroom and she did her best to ignore his surreptitious bids for breakfast.

Kat fed Fritz his breakfast while she waited for the coffee to brew. He ate it so quickly that Kat questioned if she had even given to him. She was distracted from the thought as the coffee finished dripping. She poured herself a mug and moved to sit at the counter. The Sunday New York Times lay in pieces to her right and she wiggled the magazine free from the haphazard stack. She’d read it already but that’s not why she’d reached for it. She turned deftly through it until it opened to the page she sought, the crossword. Kat loved the crossword. She usually managed the Sunday one on Sunday but they’d been on the road. It was a happy accident that she’d forgotten it. Now she just needed a pen. She found a blue ballpoint Bic in the crap drawer and satisfied that it wrote, resettled herself.

The coffee was hot and near perfect but it was doing little to clear Kat’s head. She did have a bit of a hangover but it was the stream of unbidden thoughts of Anna that kept her drifting. She’d surprised herself last night. Kat was not usually the jealous type but something about seeing Alex speaking to Anna had lit a fire in her her. She’d wanted to claim Anna last night. It wasn’t her style. But Anna had not only been receptive but had returned the favor. It made Kat flutter just to remember. It was also not helping her make progress with the puzzle.

Anna could smell the coffee from the stairs. She wasted no time in getting to the kitchen and the sight of Kat squinting at a crossword puzzle made her smile instinctively. It felt good to wake up day after day knowing Kat was just there. This was the longest they’d really spent together consecutively speaking and Anna found it felt quite right. Something was shifting between them and it was uncharted territory. Anna wasn’t sure what it all meant. At the moment, she was more concerned with coffee.

“Good morning,” she said, still smiling as Kat turned to face her.

Hearing her voice, Fritz sauntered up to her, crying for his breakfast. Anna ignored him momentarily as she leaned in to kiss Kat. She then reached down to scratch the mewling feline beneath his furry chin.

“I did feed him,” Kat said before she drained the last of her coffee.

“Oh really,” Anna said this to Fritz who pretended not to hear. “Well in that case I will have my coffee then.”

Anna stood back up and walked around the counter. Kat had set out a mug for her and she filled it before taking a seat next to Kat. The coffee was hot and strong and Anna could almost feel the caffeine hit her bloodstream.

“You sleep ok?” She asked Kat.

“You mean once we finally slept, yes,” it was Kat’s turn to blush as her eyes traveled down to the line of clearly defined hickies. “Oh Jesus!” She said as she surprised herself once more.

Instinctively Anna reached up to the slightly bruised spots on her neck.

“Proving I’m taken?” Anna raised her eyebrow in mock seriousness.

Kat gaped for a second before she realized Anna was kidding.

“Well,” Kat stuttered. “You didn’t seem to mind.”

“I still don’t,” Anna countered. “But it was kind of weird to see Alex. But not half as surprised as she was to see me with you.”

“She did seem a bit pale by the end there but I tend to have that effect on nervous chefs all over,” Kat covered as a ripple of anxiety trickled over her. She was not yet accustomed to this whole gay thing and seeing the kind of recognition they’d received from Alex had been unnerving. She didn’t really want to discuss that over breakfast though. Thankfully her stomach covered for her, letting loose a rumble that Anna heard even over the rolling thunder outside.

“I’m starving too. How about omelettes?”

“It’s your vacation, we could go out,” Kat posited.

“I don’t mind,” Anna smiled back. “Besides I love making eggs for my girlfriend.”

The word hung in the air for a long moment. While they had expressed much to one another these last months, Anna and Kat had the privilege of a mostly private relationship. They hadn’t made introductions, hadn’t chosen a public language. Facing Alex had made that clear. It had also made clear another more subtle nuance. What had started as a random one night stand many months ago was now anything but that. Anna and Kat may not have spent long swaths of time together before this week but they had spent about fifteen consecutive weekends together and that wasn’t nothing.

“Girlfriend,” Kat said, judging the word as it escaped her lips.

“You have a better word?” Anna countered as Kat rose to refill her own mug. “How about lover?”

“Oh god,” Kat groaned. “So much worse!”

“Yeah, not my favorite either. Partner?”

“I guess girlfriend will have to do then,” Kat sighed, not entirely disappointed by the term. She did like that they were acknowledging they were something to one another.

“Sometimes I forget this is new for you,” Anna replied.

“Well I have been a girlfriend before,” Kat shot back. “But I never liked the term. Even when I was still a girl. I suppose it takes some getting used to though and I’m definitely out of practice.”

“I don’t really care what we call each other. It’s nobody’s business really,” Anna’s eyes flashed dangerously. “I’ll even call myself you’re lobster if that helps!”

Kat smacked Anna lightly across the thigh as a rumble of thunder rattled the windows. Fritz was spooked by it and Anna scooped him up from the ground. She knew he hated storms. Fritz began to purr at top volume as Anna petted his still ruffled fur. Her stomach began to rumble as well and she remembered her offer to make them breakfast. She placed Fritz down on the barstool she’d vacated and moved to the other side of the counter.

Fritz, ever the opportunist, sneakily pawed his way over to Kat’s lap and there he settled, still purring. Kat was sure whether to feel blessed or annoyed by the feline’s presence in her lap. It didn’t seem to matter how she felt about it, Fritz wasn’t moving.

Anna paid no attention and instead turned towards the fridge. She pulled out eggs and cheese and butter. Then she spun around and went to look for a frying pan in the still unfamiliar kitchen.

“Bottom right cabinet,” Kat directed as she absently began to pet Fritz. She was entranced watching Anna get to work in her scarcely used kitchen. Dressed in just a white t-shirt and blue checked pajama pants, Anna looked adorable. Her hair was hastily tied up and had already come loose in places. The sun had left its mark yesterday and Anna’s normally pale complexion glowed amber. Kat knew she was staring but she didn’t care and Anna didn’t seem to mind.

Once Anna began to cook, the world around her always fell away, lost behind a veil of steam and flour and hissing oil. Even now, when she was incredibly relaxed, cooking still whisked her away to elsewhere. She moved without thinking about it, melted butter in the practically new Calphalon pan she’d extracted from the stack of top-grade cookware. Kat had everything in spades and Anna was surprised given how little Kat really cooked.

“This kitchen is really stocked,” Anna complimented with her back to Kat.

“A lot of it was for reviews, not that I do equipment reviews but they like it in the pictures,” Kat felt a little abashed. “Good thing I finally found someone to use it!”

It took little time for Anna’s professional hands to turn out two cheese omelettes and a stack of buttered toast. Kat marveled at Anna’s studious efficiency. She’d known she was good but she hadn’t known she was so quick. Anna refilled their mugs before sitting down beside Kat. Fritz had been banished to the floor and was angrily crunching his kibble.

The omelettes were light and close to perfect, Anna’s flawless form clear in golden yellow eggs. Kat was not so much surprised as impressed.

“That settles it,” Kat said abruptly. Anna looked up, bracing for a dose of the critic.

“It’s official,” Kat paused dramatically. “I cannot review your food! It’s too good.”

“Well you are maybe a little biased,” Anna said to deflect from the massive compliment. She wasn’t entirely sure she deserved such praise.

“Maybe I am but that has no bearing on how well these eggs are cooked.”

“Well, then thank you, I think,” Anna narrowed her eyes. “You could still write one. I wouldn’t tell.”

“Maybe last week but I’m afraid after last night, the cat might be out of the bag.”

“From Alex’s reaction? Yeah, maybe,” Anna agreed. “She’ll tell Eric at the very least. And that’ll be enough. He’s a terrible gossip.”

The food was gone too quickly and the rain continued to pour down outside. Kat cleared their plates and quickly tossed them in the dishwasher. Then she turned to Anna and sighed.

“Looks like the rain is sticking around? Any thoughts on what you might want to do today?” Kat was thinking about lazing around and reading but there was shopping and sightseeing they could partake in with the lousy weather.

“I don’t know,” Anna said almost absently as she leaned her hip against the counter. She watched as Kat drained the last of the coffee from the pot into her mug. “I wouldn’t mind a quiet day honestly, unless you’re dying to show me the sights.”

“There are a couple worth seeing but they won’t look great in the rain. The beach might though, if it ever lets up,” Kat took a sip of the too cool coffee and wrinkled her nose.

“I’d like that. You never know what the sea will cough up when it’s like this.”

“How about I make a little fire in the other room while we wait it out?”

“Isn’t that a little overkill with the AC?” Anna couldn’t help the dig.

“Actually the storm blew in colder than they thought. There was even hail for a few minutes. I’m surprised you didn’t hear it.” It hadn’t been much but it had been quite loud for a good ten minutes.

“I’m surprised too,” Anna smiled coyly. “I can’t imagine why I was so tired?”

“Anyway,” Kat redirected, “the air conditioning kicked off awhile ago. That damp cold is coming from outside.”

As if in league with Katerina, the wind kicked up once more and a fresh spate of lightning arced over the steely sky. It was dark enough to look like dusk but it was eleven in the morning.

“Well a fire sounds pretty good then. Actually, I’m going to go grab a sweatshirt. You want anything?”

Kat shook her head. Anna moved to brush past her, unable to resist the contact. “Actually can you get the book I was reading? It’s on the nightstand I think.”

“Sure,” Anna replied before kissing Kat lightly on the cheek. Then she shot off in the direction of the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!

Anna wasn’t wrong to question the fire. Kat seldom lit one in the summer months but occasionally it was warranted. The temperature had dropped just enough and Kat felt like showing off a bit. Besides, it was pretty romantic, especially during a torrential storm.

The fireplace was situated in a small sitting room that lay on the other side of the kitchen. It was one of the only rooms that remained of the original house that Kat had renovated. It was utilitarian in origin, the house having been a permanent residence in its first life. The Maine winters warranted a functioning fireplace. Kat had spent a long winter there about seven years ago. It had followed her last actual relationship’s dissolution and Kat had retreated. She’d lit a fire every night. It had been a ritual. Now it was an indulgence. The difference made her smile.

There was enough wood stacked that Kat didn’t feel the need to bring in more yet. The kindling was a little low but there was some splintered driftwood and the Sunday Times. It took little time for Kat to spark the small fire and Anna was shocked to see actual flames when she stepped into the den. There was a large couch opposite the fire and two squashy arm chairs. The rest of the small room was filled with bookshelves. A single large window looked out towards the dunes but at the moment it was slashed with rain.

Anna placed her copy of Fried Green Tomatoes atop the half finished crossword puzzle. She hadn’t thought to bring a book herself but as she looked around at the myriad of shelves, she realized there was no shortage of reading material. She’d meant to grab one from one of the shelves in the bedroom but she’d been distracted by her phone. Marie had sent her daily message telling Anna everything was fine. So far it had been enough to placate Anna but her curiosity was getting the better of her. Knowing Kat would be occupied starting the fire, Anna indulged herself and dialed Marie’s cell phone. She’d thought about calling the house phone but she didn’t want Marcel getting wind she was checking up on him already.

If Marie was surprised, her accent covered it and Anna felt relieved to hear her voice. The restaurant was fine, Marcel was tense but ok, par for the course there. One of the reach-in fridges had gone down on Sunday but it was getting fixed in the afternoon. The heat had not broken there and Marie stated it was too warm for chocolate. Anna was not about to argue. Instead she mentioned that she had seen Alex and Marie had snorted in response. Not unlike Anna, Marie had also been around the food world for quite some time. She knew many of the movers and shakers and like Anna, had even worked for some.

“Were you that surprised to see her cherie?” Marie asked. “She did marry Eric. How did you not know?”

A strange feeling of disconnect swept over Anna as the words sought to gain meaning in her brain.

“I don’t know,” Anna replied as she searched her memory for a hint. Alex had no jewelry on when she greeted them and had said nothing about it. “I guess that’s why she glared at me the way she did. Expecting congratulations or something.”

“Perhaps,” Marie replied as a clatter could be heard near her.

Anna decided to let Marie get back to whatever dough she was swearing over and she disconnected the call. The strange feeling had not departed but it was now joined by an odd sense of relief. She wasn’t sure what to make of it all and the confusion clung to her face.

Kat noticed as soon as she tore herself back from the now thriving flames. She watched silently as Anna settled herself on the couch. With a final prod of the poker, Kat was satisfied with the embers for the moment. She drew herself up with the help of the heavy edge of the mantle. Her knee ached from an old accident and the damp weather didn’t help. She stretched it for a moment before launching herself at the couch.

“What’s up?” She asked as she wedged herself next to Anna. The couch was large for one but a little tighter for two. Kat felt the now familiar charge of electricity at the points where their bodies made contact. The still tense look on Anna’s face continued to cause her concern.

“Oh nothing,” Anna dismissed, more concerned by the easy comfort of Kat’s limbs fitting around her own. “I called Marie, just to check in.”

Kat looked at her expectantly so Anna continued.

“No, everything is fine except it’s still hot as hell there. Oh, and she mentioned Alex and Eric got married. Like last year. Did you know that?”

Kat shook her head no but as she thought harder she realized there had been something she’d read. It hadn’t resonated at the time.

“I take it you didn’t know,” Kat said softly.

“No, not as such,” Anna sighed, a strange feeling of embarrassment tugged at her. Should she have known?

“It’s bothering you?”

“I don’t know. I think I’m just surprised?” Anna didn’t want to waste time thinking about it. “I mean, good for them right?”

“I wouldn’t have thought Eric would be her type?” Kat prodded a little. It was clearly more than shock that had rattled Anna.

“No,” Anna admitted. “I mean I shouldn’t be surprised. Alex was always a free spirit, still,” Anna’s voice trailed off as she squinted at an unformed thought. “It’s not like we were actually serious. Not like that.”

“Does it change anything?” Kat parried, the quickness of her words obscured the nervous tension beneath them.

Anna looked up at Kat slowly. She’d been staring into the flames and she blinked as Kat came into focus.

“What would it change? She’s been out of my life for years. Besides, whatever I felt for her way back when, well that dissipated a long time ago.”

“Exes are weird,” Kat sighed, the tension ebbing. “The only time I ever stayed here in the winter was after my break-up with Sebastian. I still avoid the whole of the DC metro area whenever possible. He was a congressman then but he’s a senator now. And if I never saw him again, it would be too soon. But, we run into each other all the time. And it’s always awkward and awful.”

Kat’s eyes flashed cold. She disdained thinking about Sebastian Montreaux of the great state of Louisiana. She hated to admit that he’d broken her heart. He hadn’t really but he had humiliated her by running off with one of his aides. They were married these days. Kat shook her head to clear the memory. It still stung though, even after all the years.

A cautious meow came from the far side of the room. Anna twisted around to spy Fritz nosing around corner, looking apprehensive. Seeing Anna emboldened him and he trotted over to the couch. Surveying the tangle of limbs, Fritz chose to jump on the armrest first. Then he seemed to take the most awkward route possible, tipping and stomping over Kat’s lap, her arms, Anna’s lap, before finally settling his furry body squarely between them. Kat took the hint and leaned forward to grab her book from the table.

“You didn’t bring a book?” Kat looked at Anna as Fritz continued to purr doing his best impression tiny orange machine gun.

“Oh I meant to grab one but I got distracted,” Anna sighed. She’d just gotten comfortable. “Honestly, the fire is pretty entertaining.”

“Suit yourself,” Kat shrugged as her fingers found her bookmark.

Anna was still thinking about Alex. She couldn’t reason it. It’s not like she hadn’t known Alex had been with men before her. But it made her question their summer together. Eric had been very present in those days. He had been both their boss and a sort of mentor for Anna. She’d never really thought of him like that. A part of her had just assumed he was gay. His soft spoken nature and elegant taste had clearly distracted her senses. Now her stomach twisted a bit at the memory. Had Alex been with him even then?

Her mind jumped to Kat and the thought that she had only been with men, at least that Anna knew. They had discussed their pasts all that much and details of ex lovers were never great for casual conversation. But she was curious now and ebbed on by questions she had for Alex that she knew she’d never ask.

“So who was it that broke your heart enough to endure a Maine winter?” Anna’s eyes flickered with firelight as her question startled Kat.

“He didn’t break my heart,” Kat deflected, “at least I don’t usually admit that.”

“I might say the same about Alex,” Anna’s voice was soft against the crackling pops of the fire. “I wouldn’t think you’d go for a politician.”

“Well, you’d be right. But Sebastian was persistent and well, pretty attractive. He didn’t care one whit about food. At first it was nice to not have to perform as the critic. He was grandiose and I was along for the ride. But it ended horribly.”

Kat didn’t really want to be talking about Sebastian. She wasn’t quite sure what Anna was after but it was clear she was unrelenting.

“We lived together for almost a year before he ran off with one of his aides. It was the talk of the District and I disappeared up here until the media storm passed,” Kat finished with her eyes downcast. She’d done nothing wrong but just thinking about Sebastian and his slimy ways made her squirm.

“Well he sounds like a right shit. Too bad he’s married, he sounds perfect for Alex,” Anna said, her voice a bit arch.

Kat raised an eyebrow.

“I just realized she was totally with him the summer we were together,” Anna stared hard into the fire. The flames stared back, their dull pulsing hypnotizing Anna.

“Do you know that?”

“Not with any proof. But I can see now it’s where it must have started for them.”

“That’s conjecture,” Kat said softly. “Besides, it’s the past right? Unless there’s more to it?”

“No, I mean, it is conjecture. I just let it get in my head. I guess I just was pretty well shocked.” The firelight played over Anna’s sharp features, softening them.

“It’s ok,” Kat whispered, drawing Anna closer to her. Anna leaned her head onto Kat’s shoulder as she absently ran her fingers through Fritz’s thick fur.

“It doesn’t matter,” Anna whispered. “It is the past. And in the present, I’m very glad to be here with you.”

She caught Kat in a quick kiss before standing up awkwardly. She walked around to the closest bookcase and let her eyes roam over the shelves.

“You have so many books,” Anna said almost absently. Kat watched as Anna scanned. Fritz took the opportunity to nose his way into Kat’s lap, purring all the while. Kat was curious as to what Anna might choose. Like at home, Kat’s bookshelves here were a melange of genres and not remotely organized. There were art books and mostly mysteries in the vicinity Anna stood.

“Well I am a writer,” Kat said drily before her lips cracked a telltale smile. “And before that I was an English major.”

Anna pulled out a narrow volume by an author she had heard of but never read. She walked back to the couch, grabbing a throw blanket from the back of the armchair. She plunked herself back into her spot and placed the blanket over their legs.

“Not exactly beach reading,” Kat chuckled as she looked at the volume Anna had selected. _A Wild Sheep Chase_ by Haruki Murakami. It was one of her favorites.

“Well I love Japanese lit and I don’t think we’re getting to the beach at the moment,” Anna retorted.

“Don’t tell me you speak Japanese!” Kat exclaimed.

“Not very much. Mostly food words honestly. But I would like to learn it,” Anna mused, missing the impressed look that clung to Kat’s face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! 
> 
> Enjoy a little more respite with our ladies!

The rain kept up most of the day. By four the winds calmed some and by six the rain had finally begun to ebb. Anna had fallen asleep leaning against Kat. She woke with a yawn and fought the innate urge to leap up. She noticed Kat watching and a bolt of embarrassment shot through her.

“Sorry,” she muttered which just made Kat smile. She placed her bookmark between the pages where her finger had been resting.

“For what? I hope not falling asleep because that was pretty cute.”

A surly look crept over Anna’s features. For a moment, Kat thought perhaps the storm had leapt from outside right into Anna. The surge of temper startled them both and Anna got to her feet shaking her head. Before Kat could ask for clarification, Anna shot from the room. Fritz looked up at Kat with dinner clearly in his mind. When she didn’t move immediately, he sat back and yowled until she got to her feet.

Ignoring Anna’s odd outburst as well as the plaintiff cries of Fritz, Kat walked stiffly into the kitchen. Her back ached from the twisted position she had found herself in on the couch. She hadn’t minded at the time, distracted as she was by the pleasant softness of Anna’s weight against her. Now that she was upright, the tightness screamed with each step as she began to stretch. She felt tired herself and decided she would make some coffee. Her mind leapt as she moved the rote motions of measuring and grinding. She still had nothing set for Anna’s birthday. Of the few ideas she had, she’d already nixed one. Clearly there was no need to return to Tenney’s, not for fun anyways. No, she wanted Anna to really be able to relax and for both of them that meant privacy. As for her gift, Kat had one in mind. She would just have to slip away tomorrow to make her arrangements. As long as the sun returned, Kat figured she should have plenty of time. That just left tonight still unplanned.

Outside the winds had pushed the clouds back enough reveal the beginnings of a rosy sunset. The long angle of the setting sun casts beams of red-orange light about the kitchen. Anna marveled at the change as she looked sheepishly at Kat.

“Sorry,” she said once more. “I really shouldn’t take naps.”

“Good to know,” Kat replied, relieved by Anna’s renewed humor. “Would you like a cup?”

Anna nodded still feeling self-conscious. Sometimes this was still new for her as well. She may have been with women before but none had the serious air of Kat, of whatever they were tangled in. This was definitely different and Anna felt it as each new flaw floated to the surface. She was surprised at herself, living alone had created a bit of a monster. Kat seemed to be taking in stride. She wasn’t flawless herself but as Anna looked up at the slate blue eyes before her, she couldn’t remember a single one.

“Thanks,” Anna managed to say as she took a grateful sip. “I was like that even as a kid. Drove Aunt Erica nuts that I wouldn’t nap.”

“Not me,” Kat smiled back. “I love to sleep. I just never manage to do enough of it. Especially when you are around.”

“Flatterer.”

“You know it. So sleepyhead,” she teased. “Any thoughts on dinner?”

The air of domesticity was palpable as a last long ray of sunlight stretched across the kitchen floor. Anna thought for a long moment as she surveyed their options. Her first inclination was to cook something but they hadn’t shopped for dinner oriented groceries.

Sensing Anna’s hesitation, Kat offered up a back door suggestion.

“There’s a bar, up the beach the other way. They do some killer lobster poutine.”

“Sure,” Anna replied, intrigued by the sound of the poutine. She’d been known to be a fan of the traditional variety, Marie being québécois and all. She imagined the lobster would have a white sauce over the cheese curd and French fry base. “You had me at poutine.” There was the thousand watt smile and Kat fought to keep from gaping. Anna was bathed in the last golden light, her smile sparkling, effervescing, and finally disarming Kat so throughly that she forgot their train of conversation entirely.

A short while later, they strolled arm and arm down the darkening beach. Anna had smirked when Kat had emerged on the porch wearing khakis and cotton sweater. Anna had chosen her favorite hoodie but the trope about couples dressing alike was already proving to be true.

The sun was still an hour from setting but it had dropped beyond the the unseen mountains to the west. The sky was light where it still hung, just out of sight. Kat’s eyes were looking elsewhere, to the striking profile of Anna and past it to cloud streaked horizon. The remaining clouds were sparse but darker than the sky they obscured. The wind still blew, moving them ever out to sea.

As promised, the post-storm beach did not disappoint. Anna was delighted at the array of mostly broken shells. She pocketed some intact scallop sheets as well as a handful of snail shells, the occupants having moved onto to bigger houses. Luckily she’d brought a small bag with her. Kat watched as Anna darted back and forth across the beach. She looked like a very tall child, every bit of that same excitement was etched on Anna’s face.

The bag was nearly full when Anna returned to Kat’s side, taking her hand as if they’d done it a thousand times before. They hadn’t. Even this walking together thing was still pretty new. And trickier than it looked given the difference in their strides. Kat made up for it by always walking fast. Now they found themselves easily in step with each other.

The Publick House was nearly all on the beach. There was a full bar inside but Kat much preferred the sandy outside high-tops. The torches were lit already and there was a fire roaring in the pit opposite their table. This place hadn’t been around in Anna’s time here. It had but but back then it was just a dive bar. It was the next generation that had transformed the place into a tastefully ‘seedy’ gastropub. As cliché as the concept had become, The Publick was proving to be unique, at least for New England. This was a set-up in warmer climes like south Florida. It worked here though and there was quite a crowd on hand, The menu was not particularly deep. There was the usual raw bar and fry options, a chowder, a twin lobster special, and of course the poutine.

They had been aiming to sit at the bar but there was a Sox doubleheader and they were far too late to shimmy in between the locals. Where places like Tenney’s catered to the tourists and the seasonal crowd, The Publick was still a local hangout. Kat supposed they were lucky to even get the high top, as busy as they were. They only reason it was open was that it faced the ocean and not the myriad of TVs. Kat tried not to be disdainful of baseball but sports were just not her thing.

Vodka and Lemonade was the drink of the evening and Kat toasted the end of the storm with a clink of their frosty pint glasses. The whole of the bar was swept up in the game leaving Anna to flirt mercilessly with Kat. The vodka was hitting hard and fast and Anna felt a rush of desire sweep over her. By the time it passed, the poutine had arrived as well as another round of drink. The concoction lived up to the praise and Anna happily ate several forkfuls before coming up for air.

“I told you it was good,” Kat smirked, her tan cheeks ruddier in the low light. “Always trust the critics.”

“Ha!” Scoffed Anna. She couldn’t deny that Kat was often right but she didn’t have to admit it. So Anna retaliated by placing her left hand on Kat’s thigh. Slowly she inched it upwards as Kat’s eyes grew wide and what ever follow-up quip died on her lips. With a sudden smile, Anna pulled her hand away and took a long sip of her drink.

Things got sloppier after that. The poutine disappeared too quickly and was followed by wings and a basket of fried shrimp. Anna lost count of the drink they were on, her attentions were caught between the ever more flirtatious Kat and the sudden end to the baseball game. The whole of the bar exploded in a roar as a walk-off home run finally clinched the game for the Sox. Things grew rowdier all around them but the ebullience of their fellow patrons was enough to make them want to join the party.

Anna wasn’t entirely sure how they were already halfway up the beach. It was quite dark and they were both quite drunk. The soft sand was not the easiest to navigate but Kat kept them wisely away from the hard packed sand close to the water. It was clear they were not to be trusted.

The stars had come out followed by a lazy moon that crept slowly out of the blanket of the horizon. Anna nearly lost her footing looking up but Kat’s surprisingly strong arm caught her about the waist. Giggling now, Kat fought to keep them upright. It was a losing battle and they toppled back into a small dune. 

The sand was harder than it seemed on impact and Kat had the vague thought she’d have a bruise but where exactly, she’d already forgotten. It was hard not to lose all thought when the drunken force of a blonde goddess has one pinned to the sand. Kat managed to squirm free as she kissed Anna back with equal force. She shifted herself away from a tangle of dried seaweed. As she did so, Kat realized they’d fallen completely behind the dune and from the look of it, they were hidden from passerby.

Thankfully there were none but Kat moved fast regardless. She was slightly less drunk than Anna and she quickly slid her hands down Anna’s squirming body. With learned precision, Kat skillfully unbuckled and then unbuttoned Anna’s trousers, sliding one hand inside. Anna moved with slightly less grace but still managed to keep pace with Kat, her hand seeking out Kat’s molten center like a heat-seeking missile. This was not a time for niceties as desire ripped through them both.

Their actions were harried, frantic as they moved against each other, the echo of the waves and the wind all around them. Anna’s back arched as Kat continued to kiss her, their fingers keeping a matching pace. A guttural roar began in Anna’s throat and continued out Kat’s mouth as they came together in a blaze.

They laid on the cool sand for long minutes, just catching their breath. The electricity that leapt between them seemed to leap upwards, lighting more stars than it seemed possible. Far off voices finally startled them back to reality and Kat giggled again.

“Happy birthday week darling,” she purred as she kissed Anna once more. Then she drew herself up to her feet and pulled Anna up after her. She could feel sand in some problematic places but looking at Anna’s beaming face in the moonlight was well worth another shower.

They walked back mostly in silence. Anna’s arm was draped over Kat’s shoulders but the bulk of their drunkenness had dissipated. The crash of the waves was soporific and Kat fought to stifle a yawn. By the time they reached the house, Anna was yawning too. She tossed the yowling Fritz a treat and left him the bag of shells to explore before she followed Kat up the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!
> 
> Another long week but we made it through, here here!

The storm had blown away the heat but the morning sun had other ideas. Rolling fog covered predawn light but it didn’t last much once the sun broke bright over the horizon. From the clear blue of the sky, it looked to be a perfect beach day

Unlike the previous day, Kat snuggled down against Anna. Normally she’d make herself rise and greet the day. Today she was tired and, despite the bright edges of the curtains, maybe a little hungover. Her back ached from their teenage antics on the beach and she could still feel sand where no sand should be. They had managed a utilitarian rinse off before they’d gotten into bed but in their still drunk, post sex haste, they’d only managed a cursory job. Now Kat ignored the trail of grit beneath her wrist and closed her eyes tighter. Anna, still heavily asleep, stretched her arm over Kat’s waist and pulled her blissfully against her. Kat inhaled deeply, the scent of Anna’s skin, the sea clinging to her hair. The calm stillness descended once more as Kat sank into some heavy sleep herself.

It took a little longer to get in gear once they did arise. A routine had begun to crop up and Anna had to smile at the ease of it. While they were certainly not alike, they fit together pretty easily. It was not what she’d expected from Kat or really from anyone. Anna had already grown accustomed to seeing Kat’s face, still lined with sleep, pouring her first coffee of the day. It was strange how normal it felt, seemingly overnight. Anna wondered if Kat felt it too but she hesitated to ask. The implications were a bit much, especially before the coffee hit. Instead, Anna looked out at the shining day. Whatever hangover she’d had was dissipating in the face of the azure sky that stretched as far as she could see.

Kat kissed Anna lightly before hopping into the driver’s seat. Dressed in her red striped bikini top covered by a crisp, white shirt and her too short shorts, Anna cut an irresistible image and one Kat couldn’t believe she was turning away from. But needs must and if Kat wanted to make this a proper birthday for Anna.

It was just past noon when Kat reached her first destination. It was an antiquarian bookstore called Pendleton’s. It was tucked into the many hallways and corners of an old Victorian house. It was three twisting floors of bliss with all the dust and mustiness a person could handle. Kat adored it from the first time she’d stumbled through its doors. She quickly became a prized patron as well buying an entire set of Cambridge Classics. In addition, she’d signed a few stacks of her own books as well, pleasing the owner, Uriah Pendleton, as he could charge quite a bit more for the signed editions.

Today she had something in mind but she knew better than to expect to find it. Anna’s intelligence astounded Kat. She hadn’t gone onto college, her formal pursuits had been almost entirely culinary but Anna didn’t seem to need it. She was fluent in five languages and understood several more, she had an amazing grasp of the sciences and philosophy, and she knew her history better than Kat herself. Even literature was solid with Anna but mostly she’d read the classics. Kat wanted to get her a couple volumes to push that big brain of hers further. She hoped Uriah had at least one of them in stock.

Walking out from Pendleton’s, Kat’s arms ached a bit with her quarry. Not only had she found the Jane Smiley’s A Thousand Acres she’d hoped for but Uriah had a signed first edition he’d sold her at reasonable price. She’d also found a hardcover edition of Kafka on the Shore, another of Murakami’s. She’d added a leather bound journal with exquisite Celtic scrollwork on the spine. Then she spied a copy of a Kate Atkinson novel that she hadn’t read and added it to the stack. She tossed in an Agatha Christie just for good measure though she was sure she had this same copy back in the city. Once the books were safely tucked away, Kat hopped back behind the wheel and headed for her next stop.

Anna thought it was adorable that Kat was trying to be so secretive about her errands. She had no idea what Kat might be planning. This week was proving illuminating so far and Anna had to admit that she was almost looking forward to her birthday. A part of her was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

The weird thing was, Anna mused as she watched Kat drive off all flushed and flustered, the weird thing was that it had become hard for Anna to remember her life before Kat. It wasn’t that her memory faltered. She could remember but there was a part of her that was already forever changed. Time seemed split now between before Kat and now. It was a little overwhelming and Anna had to take a deep breath to steady herself. She’d walked back inside the house by then. The beach bag sat near the door. Anna added a fresh towel and her book to the bag before hoisting it onto her shoulder.

The beach stretched out before Anna’s eyes. The heat had returned with the sun and rose in waves from the warm sand. Anna stepped out of her sandals and sunk her feet into soft sand leading down from the dunes. There were not as many towels and umbrellas out today. Still there were a good few people scattered across the beach. The tide was just moving back out and Anna walked slowly, her path inching towards the hard packed sand at the water’s edge. She walked until she’d passed the last umbrella then walked a little bit further before plopping down her bag closest to the base of the dune.

Anna hadn’t brought an umbrella herself. Instead she spread out the blue striped blanket across the loose sand and tacked down the corners with her two sandals, the beach bag, and a water bottle. Then she pulled the towel from the bag and placed it like a pillow at the top of the blanket. She rummaged once more in the bag this time pulling out a bottle of sunscreen and the book she’d started the day before. She slathered the sunblock on all the while genuinely missing Kat and her strong hands. She shivered despite the heat as a memory of last night bubbled up as she felt the sand shift beneath the blanket.

Laying back, Anna looked up at the wide expanse of sky. Tiny wisps of clouds flitted high. They were barely noticeable against the brilliant azure. It was hypnotic and Anna felt herself just blindly staring upwards. The waves crashed, the rhythm soporific. Anna yawned as she stretched out further. Her legs ached and she thought she might have pulled something last night. She certainly had the bruises as evidence. Instead of wincing at the small pains, she smiled, remembering just how they’d come to be.

It had been a strange few days, she thought, mostly because they hadn’t been strange at all. Even yesterday, even with the rain keeping them confined, had been pretty fabulous. It wasn’t that Anna expected sunshine and roses in a relationship. Her scarce experience had taught her that at least but she hadn’t expected it to be so calming.

She’d never felt like this. That much Anna knew for certain. Kat suffused her thoughts, her dreams. It was at points overwhelming. Anna still yearned for more though and part of her worried that Kat had become something of an addiction for her. Anna wasn’t really sure what came next but for the moment, she didn’t really care. She was far too busy enjoying the warm rays of the sun as they cast across her quickly tanning skin.

Kat pulled into the parking lot of what looked like another private residence. The parking lot, like almost all the others this close to the water, was covered in broken shells mixed with bleached out gravel. It crunched slightly beneath her sandals as she walked slowly towards the front doors. She was a little trepidatious about this gift. Squaring her shoulders, Kat took a deep breath before pulling open the screen door.

Archer Silversmiths had been a family business for three generations. This was their second location, the first being another hour away. Kat had admired their work for years and boasted a few prized pieces herself. Her favorite was a thin, silver band with a delicate filigree pattern. She wore it on the ring finger of her right hand and she toyed with it as her eyes skittered across the long, velvet lined, glass cases.

Kat had given this gift a great deal of thought the last few days. It was far too soon for a ring but it had been Kat’s first impulse. She had surprised herself with even the thought and instead turned her attention to a pendant. There wasn’t one she had in mind and she hoped she read Anna’s style well enough to wing it.

Claudine emerged from the mysterious back room when she heard the tinkle of the door chime. She had the pleasure of waiting on the daunting Katerina James in the past. A shiver of of sales anticipation washed over her as she assumed the sickly sweet smile of shop-girls everywhere.

“Ms. James, a pleasure as always,” Claudine purred with a trace of an indiscernible accent. “Are you looking for something specific today?”

“A gift actually. I was thinking of a pendant perhaps. In silver?”

“Well we have a number of pendants and lockets,” Claudine swept Kat over to a case towards the right. The blue velvet at the base of the case seemed to make the silver glow. One piece caught Kat’s eye immediately but she continued to look over the others just to be sure. She picked out three to examine closer and Claudine pulled them from the case.

Kat went with the first one. It was perfect. It was simple but elegant. Pretty without being too feminine. For all of Anna’s curves she still usually favored a tomboy aesthetic. This would sit perfectly at the base of her lovely neck. She had Claudine box it up but not wrap it. There was something she still needed to add.

Claudine itched to know who the gift was for but there was not a good way to ask. It seemed quite a personal gift and clearly meant for a woman. Possibly a girl she supposed but for what it cost, she doubted it was a present for a child.

“Well it’s a lovely gift,” she said by way of small talk as she finished ringing it up.

“It’s for a birthday. My girlfriend’s,” the words tumbled from Kat’s lips before she could reconsider.

Claudine’s face curdled before Kat’s eyes. It was a strange sensation. Kat wasn’t sure how she felt as she accepted the paper gift bag with the pendant and necklace inside. The atmosphere in the store had grown quite arctic. Claudine wisely said nothing but Thank You but Kat could feel her haughty disapproval all the way back to the car. Once inside, Kat realized her hands were shaking. The quick spark of embarrassment had ignited into anger and Kat fought the urge to storm back into the store. No, she would cool off first. Her ire was far more deadly when it was ice cold.

Despite the lousy sales experience, Kat was pleased with her purchase. She did peel out of the driveway, spraying gravel and shells high into the air. There were still a few more stops to make plus there was also tonight’s dinner to fetch.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday Lovelies!

Anna was feeling crispy after a few long hours in the blazing sun. Her skin had taken on a golden tone and her already blonde hair was lighter still and at the moment matted with sand. The wind had risen steadily all day and when it kicked, it blew the loose sand annoyingly. Some of it had lodged in Anna’s damp ponytail and it clung to her skin likely a poorly applied spa scrub.

The shower had nearly too much pressure for Anna’s tender skin but the cool water felt divine as it washed away the last of the silty sand. She used Kat’s shampoo, not only was it fancy but it left her hair smelling like almonds. The conditioner smelled warmer and almost floral and it left Anna’s hair soft and reasonably manageable. Now that she’d banished the sand, Anna rinsed away the last of the conditioner and washed her face once more. The pulse of the water was hypnotic and Anna closed her eyes and just let the water cascade over her. She’d inched the temperature higher and she stood for a few long minutes letting the heat work over her still sore muscles. Finally the water began to cool of its own volition and Anna took the hint. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around herself. The bathroom was quite steamy and and Anna could see nothing in the fogged up mirror.

Anna emerged from the mists feeling like a new woman. She’d dressed for nothing in particular, just a faded t-shirt and a pair of khakis she rolled up to the knees. The pale blue of the t-shirt not only made Anna’s eyes appear nearly aquamarine but it made her look tanner than she really was. She had gotten some good color and it stretched all the way down her long legs as evidenced by her brown and shapely calves as they flexed freely beneath the khaki.

She was surprised that Kat had yet to return. It was nearly six and Fritz emerged from a hidden perch with a yowl. He was hungry and Anna had to concur. They’d eaten a pretty extensive breakfast but that had been many hours ago now. Fritz was granting Anna no leave so she caved to his persistence. She walked over and fetched his dishes and quickly replaced them refreshed. Fritz, now purring ridiculously, pounced of his food the second it hit the mat. While he was occupied, she unceremoniously scooped out his temporary litter box.

That chore accomplished, Anna washed her hands as her stomach growled. She was torn between wanting coffee and wanting a drink. She knew she wanted the cheese plate she’d begun to absently assemble. Without much thought, Anna had begun to root through the fridge retrieving pieces of cheese, some fruit, some chorizo. It took some slicing but little effort to create a pretty stunning board heaped with slices of gruyere and cheddar, a wedge of Brie, honey drizzled goat cheese. All around the cheese lay different fruit slices and pieces of spicy chorizo. Anna was wishing she’d thought to make some bread earlier but the loaf from the bakery would have to do. She sliced some thin pieces for crostini and toasted them lightly in the oven. She was artfully arranging a bunch of red grapes when she heard the creak of the front door opening.

Kat had managed almost everything she’d set out to do. She’d even secured them a takeout feast from the new Asian fusion place. She’d been curious about it since they’d arrived. They’d opened over the winter, an odd choice in a seasonal town. From the look of the crowded dining room, it had been the right choice.

It was odd to be unknown in a restaurant for Kat. It was kind of nice, she mused, she liked being anonymous sometimes. And if the food was good enough, she might even think of writing something up. She normally focused on fine dining but this could be a way to change it up. She was especially interested in the lobster banh-mi as well as the house special fried rice. She ended with a sizable order, a pre-birthday feast of a sort.

Driving back, Kat let her mind wander as she looked at the still blue sky. It had grown later than she realized and she wondered what Anna had been up to all day. Thoughts of the night before crept in and Kat felt herself shudder. Anna was just too sexy. Kat wondered what they might get up to later as she gathered the many shopping bags from the backseat of the car. She balanced them carefully before making her way to the front door. With an awkward twist, Kat managed to open the screen door.

“Hi honey, I’m home!” She yelled with a flourish. She’d meant it as a joke but it sounded far more real as it fell from her lips.

Anna looked up towards the front door and smiled. She could barely make Kat out behind the bags and boxes. If she was startled by their sudden leap to domesticity it certainly didn’t show on her face. A blush crept up, however, at the sudden realization that those packages were likely for her. There was a rustling noise as Kat stepped into her study to unburden herself of the bags. She emerged with just one large shopping bag in hand. She plunked it on the counter as she looked at Anna’s cheeseboard in amazement.

“I should have known,” she smiled. “Boy do we have too much food! It must be someone’s birthday,” Kat teased as she closed the last distance between them. She kissed Anna lightly on the lips as she continued to admire her girlfriend’s handiwork.

Anna still wasn’t used to celebrating birthdays at all, let alone getting teased about it. The flush deepened still until the moment Kat’s lips touched hers. As if by magic, the rising trepidation vanished.

“So what’s in the bag?” Anna peeked over Kat’s shoulder. The aroma emerging was not what she had been expecting. It was spicy and filled with citrus and Anna puzzled over the scent of lobster beneath it all.

“Well I decided to try the newest place in town. It’s called East by Downeast. Thai and Vietnamese fusion. Pretty daring in these parts.”

“It smells wonderful,” Anna moved to examine the steaming boxes more closely.

“I got us a sampler of mostly their appetizers. There’s summer rolls, crab dumplings, pork and pea shumai, and some house special fried rice, Thai style with crab and lobster. Oh, and I got us the lobster banh-mi to try. That was the whole reason I went there!”

“Wow, well, good thing I’m starving. You ready for a drink?” Anna’s eyes were still wide at the array of food covering the counter. Fritz followed his nose all the way up and let out an angry yowl when Anna caught him in one hand and redeposited him on the tile floor.

“Yes please,” Kat said with a flourish. “There’s just a thing or two I need to finish. I’ll be back in a few.”

Kat stepped back into her study and looked at the small pile of bags and boxes. Some were vague but a few were telltale. Luckily she’d gotten them all wrapped, everything but the necklace. That was what she fished out first before moving the gifts into the closet. She opened the small green box. Sitting on the satin inside was a white gold locket. It was actually shaped like a book, it’s tiny hinge the spine. Kat realized she had no pictures on hand about five minutes after her meltdown at the jewelers. She had a few on her phone, mostly of Anna. She thought of the scrapbook that Aunt Erica had gifted Anna but it wouldn’t help her here. Instead, she found the least cringe-inducing selfie they’d taken just a few days ago. The locket was too small to show more than their smiling faces. Kat had printed some of the pictures at Walgreens and she smiled looking at the scant images of their vacation thus far. She picked up a pair of scissors from her desk drawer and cut the copy of the two of them.

It took some careful trimming but after a few minutes, Kat had fitted the tiny picture securely in the locket. She’d wished she’d had the time to have it engraved but it was almost too small for such etching. She turned it over in her hand, still pleased with it. Then she took the coil of the chain and pooled it back into the velveteen box placing the locket squarely above it on its small cushion. She snapped down the lid and wrapped the box in tissue before placing it in a small silver gift bag. Kat placed it with the others before closing the closet door. 

Anna surveyed the counter full of food and had a thought. The screened in porch was much nicer for sitting and the night air was just blowing through. She carried out the cheese plate and had to chase Fritz away. She shut him in the mud room just until she finished moving the food but he yowled pathetically nonetheless. Anna ignored his histrionics as she unpacked the sumptuous looking Asian appetizers. Kat had picked well, Anna thought as she moved the dumplings onto a single platter accompanied by the mini spring rolls. She placed the platter in the oven she had on low heat. The summer rolls and lobster banh-mi were fine at room temperature. Once it was all assembled, Anna released Fritz from his prison but he chose to sulk in a hidden corner to spite her. Anna ignored his tiny temper and moved to mixing the drinks.

Kat gaped at the empty kitchen. There was a single drink sitting on the counter and she picked it up before making her way to the porch. Anna sat on the long couch, her freshly tanned skin glowing in the low light of dusk. It took all Kat’s self-restraint to not just grab all of Anna’s presents and give them to her right then. She staunched the urge as she let her eyes rake over Anna.

“You look gorgeous. Did you spend all day at the beach?” Kat flattered quite honestly as she took a seat next to Anna. Feeling left out, Fritz skulked in silently and moved unnoticed until he was suddenly sitting in between the two women.

“A few hours at least. I think I got back here around fourish?” Anna replied as her eyes flitted between the brilliant blue of Kat’s eyes and the equally stunning sky. She absently petted Fritz who began to purr in contentment. Kat looked down at his furry self and agreed with his sentiments.

“Well cheers! Happy Birthday Eve!” Kat raised her glass, just clinking the rim of Anna’s tumbler.

“Cheers,” Anna clinked back. “And thanks for whatever you were doing today. It’s already the best birthday I ever had.”

Anna leaned over Fritz and kissed Kat hard but just on the lips. Then her stomach growled annoyingly and she turned her sights back to their magnificent spread.

Kat switched on the stereo and placed an old, giant CD player on shuffle. It was one of those ones that held a hundred cds and Kat had long since forgotten what was really in there. Bob Dylan began to hum through the speakers which included a pair mounted on the porch. It was just growing dark around them and they had deepened its shade to a pleasant Prussian blue. Fritz had forfeited his seat as he followed Kat into the kitchen. Anna pulled Kat close when she returned, kissing her properly for the first time all day.

Hours later, they made their way upstairs. It was after midnight and they were quite drunk and giggly.

“Happy Birthday!” Kat yelped as Anna tackled her onto the bed.

Things got a little blurry after that. When they woke in the morning, they were both quite naked and wrapped around each other in such a way that Fritz had most of the bed to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! (It got late...)

“Happy Birthday!” Kat clapped for the tenth time. They’d barely been awake an hour but Kat had already delivered an amazing breakfast tray. She’d gotten the pastries the night before and Anna had to smile at the array. There was coffee and fresh juice, blueberries and raspberries studded the pastry array. Anna sat all the way up in the bed to marvel at Kat’s work. Her cheeks were still flushed as she looked up at Kat beaming.

“If this is what birthdays are like, I think I could get used to it,” Anna batted her eyes as Kat carefully climbed into the bed next to Anna.

“This is just the beginning,” she replied with a kiss. Kat was determined to show Anna the very best example of a birthday that she could muster. She’d thought of making a cake but spared them both that. Instead she had a lovely chocolate mousse cake from the bakery chilling in the fridge.

Fritz sauntered back in after polishing off his own breakfast as well some remnants left from last nights cheese plate. He was looking quite pleased with himself until he spied the food on the bed. Anna broke off a tiny corner of her croissant and gave it to Fritz who sniffed it before scarfing it down with a shake of his furry head. He immediately began to purr for more.

Kat watched the exchange and fought to bite her tongue. Of course Anna’s cat eats pastry!

The day was too perfect to waste indoors and after a suitable time breakfasting, Kat pulled Anna from the bed and into action. Kat had a loose plan for the day. The only thing actually booked was not until six o’clock that evening and they had the entire day to play around.

Anna wanted to see some of the other beaches and Kat conceded to do a little sightseeing. It really was a perfect day and Kat already looked forward to lying on the beach a little later. Not one cloud broke the cerulean sky above. The only flecks at all were the gulls and the terns swooping low over the waters of the gulf of Maine. Anna marveled at blue-green expanse beyond their first stop at the Nubble lighthouse in York. The squatty little lighthouse sat on its on spit of land separated by water on all sides. It was a working light still as it had been since 1879 and its bright beams still warned ships off the rocky coast.

Kat usually did not make much of a tourist. She was, of course, an excellent traveler, skilled at seeking out the best and most guarded local places but when it came to things like sightseeing, Kat was seldom game. When she did want to see the sights, it was more in the manner of the day she had planned for them. No guided tours. No requisite photos. Well except the one of the two of them in front of the lighthouse.

The measure of any good tourist attraction, was the gift shop. This one boasted a large array windchimes and sun catchers with a heavy load of kitschy sweatshirts in every color no one would ever want. Kat and Anna joked around with the sun hats and inexplicable train whistles. The child height display of gemstones in the corner seemed to draw both their attention at once.

“I collected rocks as a kid,” Kat admitted quietly. “It drove my mother crazy. Pockets full of rocks. Usually they weren’t anything special but once I found an arrowhead.”

“I liked rocks too,” Anna replied as she gazed at the colorful array of agates, amethyst, turquoise, and quartz. Absently she ran her fingers through the tiger’s eyes, the smooth edges of the stones soothed her. “In the eastern part of Pennsylvania, where Aunt Marie’s farm is, there’s a lot of coal, just loose sometimes. A lot ends up in driveways, at least of the folks that still burn it for heat. One good thing about a coal furnace was that you never have to buy sand in the winter. Anyway, I used to get really excited when I’d find a chunk of it in my explorations. I liked that I could write with it.”

Kat was trying to picture a pint-sized Anna, all blonde hair and freckles with hands jet black with coal dust. She smiled at the thought. Anna had started to drift towards the snow globes when Kat had a thought. She watched as Anna meandered out the door before she turned and hurriedly filled one of the blue velveteen bags with an assortment of the gemstones. She added a small snow globe with a tiny lighthouse in the center. Kat hid the paper bag carefully inside her own bag before leaving the store.

Anna was taking what looked like random pictures when Kat caught back up with her. Grasping her hand, Anna pulled Kat close and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Kat felt her face flush. Anna’s lips were addictive but Kat could feel the eyes of the elderly couple staring from the parking lot. She pulled back from Anna, tugging her towards the direction of their own ride.

Anna felt Kat’s discomfort and it stung a little. She knew Kat was still very new at being with a woman and stares like that take some getting used to. Anna had brushed it off by the time they reached the car. She was far more curious what Kat had planned next.

Kat hadn’t liked that she pulled away from Anna. She wasn’t ashamed, certainly not of Anna, but she felt abashed just the same. She climbed into the driver’s seat before Anna had reached the door. Kat leaned all the way over and grabbed Anna as soon as she reached the seat. Despite the awkward angle, Kat kissed Anna hard and long, soothing the sting of her passing panic.

“Sorry about that,” Kat said a little breathlessly as they settled back into their own seats.

“No worries,” Anna mumbled as she marveled at Kat’s tactics. They were unorthodox, to say the least, but they were certainly not boring. “So where to next?”

“Well, next is dealer’s choice birthday girl. We could do a little antiquing?”

Anna scrunched up her face and shook her head.

“Thank god. I hate antiquing,” Kat smiled, relieved that seemed to have that in common. “We could go up further, past Kennebunkport, there a great beach to watch the seals. Or we could head back and just go to the beach for a few hours. Your choice.”

“Well the beach silly!” Anna smiled. She wanted to see Kat in her bathing suit again.

So they headed back towards Kat’s house and stopped for extraordinarily large iced coffees on the way. It took little time for them to change into their swimming gear. Fritz woke when they arrived and was whining for food both both women ignored his plaintive cries. He gave up after his third pass and went off to pout in a pool of golden sunlight.

Today Kat donned a black and white striped one-piece that left Anna gaping. She stared until Kat pulled a light, gauzy wrap around herself. Anna was no slouch herself and Kat fought to not trip over her own tongue. The teeny-tiny red bikini was too much for her senses. She forced herself onward, her eyes regrettably leaving Anna’s form.

They drew stares on the beach but neither of them really noticed. They were both far too focused on the surf and the sand. The tide was low and the beach stretched out before them. It was not all that crowded and Anna strode next to Kat as they looked for a suitable place. Kat estimated they could safely stay until four o’clock or so if they wanted. She’d even packed them a quick cooler with some of the less perishable leftovers and the pastries from breakfast. She’d thought about bringing some champagne but thought better of it. They didn’t need to fall asleep in the sand and miss the big finish.

Kat had insisted that Anna open the books from Pendleton’s. Anna remarked on each one. Her fingers flying over their spines mad Kat feel momentarily jealous of the inanimate objects. After opening the journal, Anna gathered up Kat in her arms, hugging and kissing her fiercely.

“I don’t deserve you,” she whispered but Kat scoffed.

“No, I’m exactly what you deserve,” her eyes flashed dangerously and for a moment Anna found she could not move a muscle.

The beach recharged them both. The sun was glorious and they both ended up in the waves. Kat didn’t often go in the water, at least not past her waist. Anna was too teasing, too tempting and Kat could help but chase her past the surf and out to the breakers. They splashed like kids in the crashing waves, giggling and chortling as they were pelted by the silty sea.

It was a little past four when they reached the house once more. Kat had managed to keep them more of less on track but the joint shower threatened to slow them way down. Anna could be extremely efficient as it turned out. Even with their distractions, they managed to be out of the shower before it turned completely cold.

They dressed hurriedly. They weren’t late but Kat knew it was getting tight. She couldn’t deny Anna on her birthday though! So they hurried a little more. Anna fed Fritz and met Kat by the car. It was a little after five.

“So are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Anna asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

“Nope,” Kat smiled as she put the car in gear. “But I hope you like it.”

It took almost half an hour for them to reach what seemed at first to be a random field. As the drew closer, Anna could start to make out the large shapes that were dark against the still cloudless sky. Balloons.

There were two balloons being readied and Anna gaped at Kat’s bold taste. A hot-air balloon ride at sunset. She’d always wanted to do that and she was fairly certain she’d never once mentioned it. Anna beamed as she climbed out, catching Kat in another bear hug.

“I knew I should have blindfolded you!” Kate laughed into Anna’s shoulder. “Come on!”

Their balloon was zigzagged with red and orange stripes. Their pilot was a guy named Steve who thankfully wasn’t the chatty type. As they rose from the ground, the roar was almost deafening. A thrill shot through Anna as she peered over the side. They were rising high and could see for miles around. The greenway stretched to one side, bathed in golden light as the sun began its turn towards bedtime. Over the other side, the sea stretched out, a dark blue shadow speckled with tiny whitecaps. Anna clasped Kat to her as they marveled at the spectacular sights all around them.

“Thank you,” Anna whispered into Kat’s ear. “I love you very much.”

“I love you too,” Kat rasped back, astounded by how overwhelmed she felt by Anna’s joy.

They flew for over two hours, watching the sun as it painted the sky. It was thrilling and unforgettable but they still took a selfie to remember it correctly. Kat had a final surprise waiting for them at the house. Unbeknownst to Anna, Kat had arranged to have dinner catered and she had the wife of her caretaker set it all up while they were in the air. A full lobster dinner was set under glass. The candles were even lit when they arrived. Anna actually gasped when she saw it.

When they’d eaten the wonderful dinner and made good progress on the fine wine, Kat pulled out two presents. The first she handed to Anna with a smile. It was the small bag of stones and the snow globe. Anna laughed out loud when she opened them.

“You sneak! You waited til I left the gift shop!”

“Yup,” Kat smiled before slowly handing Anna the smaller bag.

Anna reached into the tissue and pulled out the fancy little jewelry box. Her eyebrows nearly reached her hairline as she pushed it open. She looked down at necklace and she could feel tears escaping down her cheeks.

“It’s a locket,” Kat whispered as Anna’s fingers found the small seam. She prised it open as her eyes went wide at the tiny picture hidden inside.

“Oh, I love it,” Anna gasped as she kissed Kat. “And I love you. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

“Well, how about I let you show me!” And with that Kat took off in the direction of the stairs. Anna gave her a head start before practically pouncing on her on the landing.

Lying in bed, her head still swimming, Anna marveled at all Kat had done, just for her. She slid into a contented sleep without a conclusion to her thought. She didn’t need one. All she needed was the soft, warm shape of Kat as she curled into Anna’s limbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Nubble Lighthouse is a real place.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
